


Secrets of Survival

by Genkai



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deal with a Devil, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: Arya Stark may not like her sister but she does love her enough to make a deal with the devil. To spare Sansa further abuse, she offers Joffrey a deal to use her in exchange for Sansa's safety and well being. Joffrey has gotten bored of Sansa's constant crying and decides it might be interesting to force the wild wolf girl to submit to him one way or another. While Arya and Joffrey clash, Jaime begins to help Sansa heal from the torment inflicted upon her. A series of events begin to unfold that push Jaime and Joffrey away from their home and the woman controlling the chaos around them. Together with Sansa and Arya, they flee North and learn that their enemy is not just behind them but also in front of them. How will they survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right when Arya, Sansa and Ned arrive in King's Landing. This is an alternate take on season one and many events will be altered. By the end of this, our four main characters will be very different. Arya is 18, Sansa is 21, Joffrey is 22 and Jaime is about 39. There are no septas either as both girls are old enough to take care of themselves. Even though the ages are older, everything that has happened before episode five is still canon but what happens in episode five is not canon. There will be mentions of physical/sexual abuse as well as some non-con elements in the beginning.

It had been two weeks since they arrived in King’s Landing. In that time, her father was acclimating to the role appointed to him by his long time friend, Robert Baratheon and King of the Seven Kingdoms. While Sansa was also getting used to her role a budding Princess, meant to wed Joffrey, Arya felt her place was back home in Winterfell. The cold winds were a comfort and a constant reminder that winter was coming and that there was little point in fawning over expensive dresses and jewelry. While her father and sister began to find routine in King’s Landing, Arya Stark took to the streets to see if there was anything of note hidden in the alleyways of the dusty, expansive city.

All she found were sad, angry people who fought over scraps. They struggled each day.

Arya began to sneak some food out after meals and hand out what she could to those she came across. To her, there was no ruler when his people were suffering. King’s Landing was full of filth and lies. It was far different than Winterfell and how her father ruled the North. Her father protected and took care of his people. As she walked the streets, she caught whispers and ensured she wrote down what rumors she heard, not sure what would be of use to her but collecting them was far better than strolling the gardens as Sansa seemed to enjoy. 

As she entered the castle, the sun was beginning to set on another boring day. When she wasn’t wandering the city, she was fortunate enough to take dancing lessons from Syrio. He was a kind man but not one who let others take advantage of him. He was very tough and cunning while still being charming enough to disarm any of his opponents. The days she trained with him were the ones she looked forward to the most. Today however, was not one of those days so she had been out on her own, watching people and helping wherever she could. It just made no sense why a family so wealthy would let its people die of starvation. It was chaos and Arya was beginning to detest any prolonged stay in King’s Landing.

One of the guards mentioned it was about time for dinner. Arya gave him a nod and carried on her way to the dining hall. She found most of the others sitting around the long wooden table. Roasted pig, charred root vegetables, fresh bread, mutton, fruit and wine were spread out for everyone to enjoy. Sansa was sitting between Cersei and Joffrey, with Robert sitting on the end, on Cersei’s other side. Eddard sat beside Robert across from Cersei. Sansa looked up and let out a small huff when she noticed Arya looking rather unwashed from her day roaming like a listless wolf. “You’re late.” Sansa said, glancing to Joffrey apologetically.

“Barely.” Arya shrugged as she sat beside her father, across from her sister. The long haired brunette grabbed a roll bread and was about to take a bite when Ned placed his hand on her arm and gave her a look. She quickly put it back as Robert said a few words and allowed them to formally begin to eat. Sansa kicked Arya under the table as everyone began to serve themselves. Arya kicked back but Sansa didn’t bother to retaliate at that, believing her point had been made.

“How was everyone’s day?” Ned asked as they all ate.

“Lovely. I spent most of my day in the gardens with Queen Cersei. Your company was very nice. Thank you.” Sansa said as she looked to the mother beside her. Cersei gave her a small smile and went back to her wine.

“And what did you do?” Ned asked his youngest daughter.

“I went out.”

“Where?”

“Around the city. I talked to some people, looked around.” Arya shrugged, not wanting to get into the details. Ned and Robert exchanged looks of their own. 

“You must be careful, there are places unfit for a Lady.” Ned frowned.

“I’m--” Arya paused, about to say she wasn’t a Lady in her mind but changed course, knowing it might incite a comment from Joffrey or her sister. “I’m capable of taking care of myself.” She finally said as she grabbed another roll.

“If something happens to you, wolf girl, we won’t be held responsible.” Joffrey smirked as he glanced to his father.

Arya gave Joffrey a look as she went back to eating. Every morning and night they all ate together. It was meant to bring their families closer together and Arya hated it. Joffrey’s siblings were dull. Sometimes Lord Baelish would stop by and leer at Sansa when he thought no one was watching. 

“She is taking it upon herself to learn how to fight. I find that...commendable.” Jamie spoke, on the other side of Joffrey. Though it was obvious he had another word in mind but had the common sense not to say how he really felt. 

The rest of the evening progressed as it usually did. Arya would be the first to excuse herself. Then Sansa and Joffrey would leave. Cersei would take the younger children off with her and jamie would take his leave as well. Ned and Robert would sit a while longer and drink and discuss things. One or two nights, Arya lingered and hid, trying to see what happened when she was gone and what was said. It wasn’t that she cared about their opinion, but that she wanted to hear if there was any news that was being kept from her. Word from home perhaps. Or other events her father would prefer to protect her from.

But tonight she went back to her own chambers and washed herself before bed. In the back of her mind, she did worry about her sister. Although Sansa and Arya were not close, Arya still felt a sense of duty to protect her from harm. And to Arya, this marriage was not in Sansa’s best interests. Sure, Sansa always wanted to be a Queen and to be doted upon in a place anywhere but Winterfell. But Arya had her doubts about Joffrey and his whole family. 

These doubts were given birth as soon as she saw them in Winterfell. And they only grew as they traveled South back to King’s Landing. Joffrey was rash, self-centered and vile. She knew he would be an even worse ruler than his father. Sansa thought she hid them well but she didn’t.

The bruises on her wrists.

A few days ago, Arya was in Sansa’s room watching her get dressed for breakfast. Arya managed to catch a few glimpses of more bruises on Sansa’s legs and lower back. And Arya had to wonder if some were scratches or bite marks. It was unsettling but Arya still wasn’t sure how to approach her sister with her concerns. Surely Sansa would deny anything and call Arya a fool who makes up stories for the sake of hurting others. And without proof or Sansa’s word it was pointless to approach her father about Joffrey’s treatment of his betrothed. 

Feeling powerless wasn’t something the long haired brunette enjoyed. Her gut told her these injuries would only escalate if she didn’t step in somehow but in a way that didn’t alarm anyone. As she slipped into bed, she rolled onto her side and stared at the stone wall in front of her, wondering what she might be able to offer the blond in exchange for Sansa’s safety. What did boys his age want? Arya felt sick to her stomach and turned to rest on her back. Joffrey enjoyed being in control. Sansa was an easy target for him. But what if he had a new toy to play with that wasn’t as willing or eager to submit?

Pushing herself up, Arya felt there was only solution and though it wasn’t really logical, it kind of made sense.

She got to her feet and slipped on her leather boots and headed out into the dark hallway. She walked several feet and paused by Sansa’s door. Slowly opening it, she checked to see if Sansa was in bed or with Joffrey. Looking at the bed, she spotted a small form and could make out faint crying. So Joffrey was alone for the rest of the night? Good.

Quietly closing the door, Arya continued to walk down, lit torches beginning to light the way as she got closer to the quarters belonging to Joffrey. Once there, two guards stopped her while one of them went in to see if the Prince was awake and willing to see a very unusual visitor. After a few seconds, the guard came back out and motioned for her to enter. Arya stepped into the room and saw bedsheets on the floor and a discarded candle by the bed. The large, heavy wooden door slammed shut behind her as her eyes slowly moved to where Joffrey was.

He was standing shirtless by the open window, golden drapes flowing lightly in the night breeze. 

“This is a surprise, wolf girl. Had you come sooner, you could have be of use to me and your pathetic sister.” He said, turning around to face her, a goblet of wine cradled in hand.

“It couldn’t wait until morning.” Arya replied, not taking the bait dangling in front of her. His words would not rile her up. Not again. If she did in fact wait until morning, she may talk herself out of this plan of hers. “I’ve come to offer you a deal.”

Joffrey’s eyes lit up as he walked back into the warm where the modest flame of candes danced around them. “What sort of deal?” Joffrey narrowed his eyes as he took a drink of wine.

Silence fell between them as she felt her chest coil up into knots. He would laugh at her and tell her to go. She was expecting nothing but still had to try. For Sansa’s sake. 

“Spit it out. I’m tired.” Joffrey snapped.

“Leave Sansa alone. I’ll take her place.” Arya blurted out. “I see the marks you leave on her. She may not say anything but I could. I also bet the people of King’s Landing would revolt against you, should you become King and words gets out that you hit your Queen. Their Queen.” Arya said, becoming all the more bold with each word she spoke. “Besides, I doubt you find her terribly interesting. So if you stop tormenting her, I’ll do whatever you want.” With any luck, he couldn’t say no to such an offer.

The taller boy looked to her as if wondering whether or not she knew what she was talking about. But she did make a valid point. Sansa was becoming a bore and he could only torture her so much before her crying got on his nerves. A new toy might be very fun. He tapped his finger against the smooth curve of the goblet and set it down on the dresser beside him. “Alright wolf girl, I won’t lay a finger on the poor girl. Instead you’ll get all of my attention if that’s what you’d like.” Joffrey said simply as he looked into her eyes. “But if anyone finds out about this little arrangement, it is off and I will ensure Sansa pays dearly for your mistake. Now bend the knee.”

Arya couldn’t believe her ears. He agreed. So easily? His order though seemed to fall on deaf ears as she only felt relief in knowing Sansa would finally be given some space from the monster in front of her.

“Kneel. Now!” His words caused her to flinch as she looked to him before finally comprehending the words. Arya lowered herself in front of him, her pride already feeling sore as she got on one knee and rested her hands on the other. “Good.” He pulled open the dresser and pulled out a small dagger Jaime had given him for his birthday a few years ago. He rested the tip of the blade on the top of her head. “Do you vow to serve me until the eve of my wedding night to Sansa Stark?”

“I do.” Arya said, forcing herself to look to the blond as he smirked and nodded. 

“And I vow to uphold our deal.” While many could call him selfish he did honor his word and would to the best of his ability. Joffrey stepped back and grabbed his goblet and chugged down its contents. “Now get undressed, I still have plenty of seed to spill.” He barked as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, studying his new toy as she got to her feet and began to undress.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey takes Arya's breath away. Arya is given a gift. Sansa is sorry. Jaime doesn't mind. And Cersei is keeping an watchful eye on her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos guys, they mean a lot. :)

The glare being delivered was not one that surprised nor even bothered Joffrey. It was a change from the sad doe eyes Sansa gave him. There was no sorrow or fear behind Arya’s gaze, but disdain. That was the kind of fire that intrigued Joffrey. Arya would be entertaining. Her submission was far different than Sansa’s and already Joffrey felt the power surging through his veins and he knew this deal would be one he wasn’t keen on breaking until the very end. But if he could perhaps break Arya Stark along the way, then he would be all the more pleased. He began to slip off his tan linen pants as Arya tugged off her own layers of clothes.

“And the boots too, girl.” He said, not wanting her to feel like she could kick him when he wasn’t watching her. She was a wild animal and he wasn’t going to allow her any leniency. She would surely bit his hand the moment he got too close, so he’d have to be careful of that bite of hers.

Arya remained silent, stewing in her bitterness as she pulled off her boots and set them aside near the pile of clothes. Joffrey sat up straight and motioned her with a finger to come in front of him. Arya walked slowly toward him, her feet making no noise under the cold stone flood. He then gestured her to get on her knees. There was hesitation, which Joffrey would not punish her for. No. He rather liked the mental battle she had to be fighting against herself. Slowly Arya got down on both of her knees and stared at the half-hard cock in front of her. 

Her heart was quickening as she brought up a hand to take hold of it, it felt warm, somewhat sticky. Though she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do, she refused to look up at Joffrey given her position. 

“Do I have to explain everything?” He barked then let out a laugh as he placed a hand on her head, causing her to flinch. “And here I thought you serviced all the stable boys you came across.” He taunted her as he gripped her hair and pushed her head back, forcing her to look up at him, the fire still blazing behind her eyes. “Lick and suck it, use your tits too. If you don’t do a good job I’ll have to summon a whore to finish the job and you don’t want that.” Joffrey warned as he yanked on her scalp before releasing her coffee colored hair. Arya yelped and snapped her head back as she licked her lips and leaned in, feeling Joffrey’s eyes on her, judging her.

Arya opened her mouth and slipped her lips around the tip and gave a light suck, tasting salt and sour flavors. “I wonder if you can taste the difference between me and your sister.” Joffrey comment. Though he hadn’t taken Sansa’s virginity yet, there was still many things he could do to her in the meantime leading up to their wedding night. And if it planted a seed of uncertainty in Arya’s head, then why not taunt her further? “I will say her breasts were much plump than yours, pity.”

Reaching forward, he pulled her inwards, forcing her to take more of his length in. His cock was a fair seven and a half inches when fully erect and considerable width that Arya’s cheeks were already beginning to bulge. Her tongue struggled to fend off his cock as it spasmed before being forced to flatten to accommodate Joffrey. His hand on the back of her head stayed where it was as Arya began to gag and twitch, the suction increasing as his tip grazed the back of her mouth, tickling her throat. “Breathe through your nose. I don’t want you throwing up tonight’s dinner.”

At his comment, Arya began to focus on breathing, trying to forget about the position she found herself in. Her head was struggling to ward off the shame but she kept telling herself she’d rather take this than force Sansa to endure another night of his torments. His hips began to move back and forth, clearly making do with her lackluster enthusiasm. Joffrey moved forward suddenly and planted his feet on the cold floor and moved both hands around her neck, wanting to draw out more of that fight he had come to expect from the younger Stark girl. As he continued to fuck her mouth, he applied pressure around her neck.

A muffled groan surrounded his cock, sending gentle vibrations around him. It felt so good. He smirked down as he saw tears forming at the corners of her darkened eyes. Her face was flushed as she struggled to breathe. Her hands came up to push against his thighs, trying to get him to ease off. His grip around her neck tightened as he, now fully hard, felt himself close to the edge. “Fuck.” Was all the blond uttered as glob of creamy cum began to shoot down her throat. Nails snak into her neck as he held her in place, her weak physical protests futile. Slowly laying back, his cock popped out of her mouth, a string of cum flung out to cling to her parted lips.

Laying on his sheets, a thin layer of sweat on his back, he finally collected himself, hearing Arya coughing and trying to catch her breath. She got to her feet, body shaking. Though whether it was from rage or shame, Joffrey wasn't sure. Nor did her care. “Now get out of my sight, I’ll summon you again soon, Lady Arya.” He sneered her title as he rolled onto his side, turning his back to her as he felt sleep overtake hm. 

Staring at the boy, Arya wasn’t exactly sure what had just happened. Still baffled and equally disgusted, she began to get dressed hastily. She looked over to Joffrey’s form a few times and thought about just slitting his throat and running away but that wouldn’t help anyone. Surely Sansa or her father would be blamed and killed. But that fantasy of killing Joffrey did bring her some margin of comfort as she pulled open the door and saw herself out, making sure to slam it as she left. Joffrey lifted his head and simply smiled to himself as he sighed deeply, pulling sheets over his body as he thought about other ways to make use of Arya, now that Sansa was off limits.

Once back at her room, she washed herself thoroughly and tried to do the same to her mouth. Even though she tried to force herself to throw up his seed, it wouldn’t happen. It was as if her body was shutting down and she needed rest more than anything else. Arya gave up and returned to bed, her mind spinning as she realized the position she was now in. Since she just acted on a single thought, she really didn’t think it through and now she felt stuck. The only comforting thought she could think of was that her sister was safe for the time being.

Daylight came and bathed the castle in blinding sunlight. Arya woke up late and missed breakfast. Sansa came by to lecture Arya on her rude behavior but it fell on deaf ears as she took the tray of food and slammed the door in Sansa’s face, not wanting to deal with her yet. Arya took a seat at the table by the window. It wasn’t much of a view but the fresh air did more to take her up than the bowl of porridge and berries. Once she got dressed, she grabbed the two rolls of bread on the tray as well as the apple and headed out. She hurried along the halls, hoping not to run into Joffrey along the way.

In the back of her mind, she knew what happened last night hadn’t been some horrible bad dream, but her new reality. Arya shuddered and headed out into the streets of King’s Landing. She always went a different route and today was no different. Upon finding a mother trying to control her two boys, Arya crouched down and handed her the rolls and apple. “I know it’s not much but it’ll get you through today and maybe tomorrow.” The mother on the street smiled to Arya and rested a hand upon the Stark’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” The older woman said, voice raspy. Arya stood up and found herself missing her mother, despite their arguments over attire and manners.

“Oy, make sure you listen to your mother.” Arya commented as she continued to walk, hoping she could find a way to sneak more goods outside of the castle. As she wandered, a strange klanking called out to her. She knew that sound. Following its source, she found a small blacksmith forge where men were working by a drying up river. “Must be hard work.” She commented, folding her arms. Today she on grey pants and a long sleeve shirt with a bear pelt vest over it. 

A young dark haired boy a little older than her turned around and wiped s thick layer of sweat and soot off his forehead. “Yeah but it pays decent.” He replied as he grabbed a jug of water and took a swig. He then extended his reach to Arya.

“No thanks.” She waved a hand, though she was thirsty with the sun so high, she didn’t want to waste his when she could go back to the castle and drink whatever she wanted. 

“So what brings you here? Got a job?” He asked her.

“No, sorry. I’m just bored.” Arya shook her head. The boy seemed disappointed but that turned into mild amusement.

“So you came to a forge?”

“Guess so.” Arya smirked. There was silence as he looked back to his anvil and then to the girl. He seemed to be thinking about something. Arya looked around, noticing the different hammers and tools around. Back at Winterfell, she was never allowed near the blacksmiths. They said it was dangerous and a place unfit for a Lady. But she was curious as to how swords and spears got made so she was glad to just look around even for a few minutes. The boy set the jug down and folded his arms.

“I know who you are.”

“You do?” Arya quickly looked back at him, her muscles tensing up.

“You’re that girl who has been handing out food to people.” He replied. “While that’s commendable, it’s dangerous.” He began to explain. “You’re obviously not from around here. But people here are desperate and they’ll always want more and if they see you as someone who can get them more, they’ll get violent and greedy. It’s just how people have to be to survive.” He looked around and walked over to a pile of tempered steel and pulled out a small slightly curved dagger. “This is a kukri.” He said. “The handle is too light so it’s off-balance.” He began to explain. “I was going to repurpose the steel and try again but you can have it. It’s something to defend yourself with at least.”

Taking the blade, she did notice it wasn’t balanced as he said. But she was grateful for it, it wasn’t too big that it couldn’t be concealed. “Thanks.” Arya said as she watched him go back to heating up some steel in the fire. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I can’t just accept this.” She protested.

“What’s your name? Tell me your name and I’ll take that as payment.”

“Arya.” 

“Arya?” He repeated. The girl wasn’t sure if he was testing the name and had heard of her before somehow, or if he was fishing for her last name. After a few moments of silence, save for the crackling of the high flames, the boy gave a grunt. “I’m Gendry.”

“Thanks, Gendry.”

“You’re welcome, Arya.”

And with that, Arya turned and headed out, smiling to herself as she headed back to get some lunch and deal with Sansa’s pestering questions. The brunette arrived back, keeping her small curved dagger hidden as she passed the guards. Once back in her room, she hid it under her pillow and went off to see when lunch was. Afterwards she had dancing lessons which would occupy the rest of the afternoon until dinner. As she entered the dining hall, she noticed Joffrey sitting with Sansa. Arya hesitated before continuing. “Sit here.” Joffrey directed, patting the seat on the other side of him. “But first, go fetch me some more wine.” He added with an innocent smile. Sansa gave Arya a questioning look before the younger Stark girl turned and grabbed the pitcher on the shelf be her.

Walking over, she poured Joffrey some wine and then sat beside him. “We missed you at breakfast this morning.” Joffrey commented as he moved to place his hand on Arya’s leg under the table. Arya swallowed and grabbed a roll and began to butter it slowly. “I was worried you weren’t feeling well.”

“I-I apologize for my sister’s absence.” Sansa spoke up nervously. Even though Joffrey had been unusually kind to her today, she was still on edge. 

“It’s fine.” He waved a hand as he took a drink of wine. Soon the others filtered into the room. Ned and Robert were discussing something in hushed tones before they realized their audience and changed topics, talking about the warm weather upon them. Jaime came in and seated himself beside Sansa.

“Could you pass the wine?” He asked her, his voice direct but delicate.

Sansa grabbed the pitcher and handed it to the older blond. He smiled in thanks but rather than let go, she began to pour it for him. Joffrey glanced to her and suddenly Sansa felt nerves begin to crawl over her body. Her arm trembled and she wound up spilling wine on Jaime’s shirt. “I’m so sorry!” She blurted out and turned to look to Joffrey, knowing she would pay for that mistake tonight. Jaime shook his head and used a cloth napkin to wipe off what he could.

“It’s quite alright. I appreciate the gesture, Lady Sansa.” Jaime tried to calm her down. Cersei was the last to arrive with the youngest children. She sat across from Jaime and her smile fell into a frown upon noticing the stain. “It was an accident. I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing.” He explained with ease as he began to serve himself some salad. Sansa’s face turned red as she sank into her chair. The rest of the meal passed without further spills or accidents. Sansa rose to her feet when Joffrey got up. 

“Lady Stark, I believe you have dance lessons. I’d be interested in attending today’s lesson.” Joffrey said. Arya held back a scowl and slowly got to her feet.

“Of course.” Arya forced herself to say as she excused herself, with Joffrey following behind her. Sansa remained sitting, feeling rather bewildered that Joffrey hadn’t berated her mistake or attempted to pinch or punch her under the table. It was unsettling. Sansa looked to Jaime who was currently finishing his glass of wine and getting ready to get back to training with his men.

“You best be careful.” Cersei smiled to her brother, her eyes already imagining ripping off his shirt, stained of not. Sansa looked from the Queen to the man beside her, feeling guilty for her mistake, despite not facing any of the expected repercussions as of yet. When he simply nodded and excused himself, Sansa rose and went after him, feeling a little lost in all honesty. 

“Why did you lie to Cersei?” She asked him as they stepped into the hallway. She was shaking slightly, worried Joffrey would appear suddenly and punish her. She wasn’t sure of Jaime’s temperament either, which was part of what fed her guilt. Jaime looked at the redhead and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“It was a mere accident. It doesn’t matter how it was made.” He decided. In truth, he wasn’t sure why he lied to his sister and lover. Perhaps it made the games they played all the more fun. What was another lie that left his lips at this point? “Are you alright, Lady Sansa? You look a little ill.” He frowned, noticing her pale face and timid trembling. “Perhaps you’d do with some fresh air? Shall I see you to the gardens?” He asked her, offering her his arm.

Sansa looked down at the floor and then up to Jaime. “That would be kind of you, thank you.” She nervously looped her arm in his as he led them off. Leaning against the wall, watching them go, Cersei narrowed her eyes and wondered what her beloved brother was doing, but for now she would quietly observe, not at all worried. Sansa Stark was born without a backbone and she would become the perfect pawn beside Joffrey when he took the throne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa enjoys the garden. Arya and Joffrey exchange gentle blows. Jaime enjoys potatoes and Ned tries to offer stability.

As the two began to walk slowly toward the farther reaches of castle, an awkward silence fell over them. Sansa was nervously looking around while Jaime was focused on escorting Sansa. He had removed his armor before going to eat, if he hadn’t he’d probably be fine. But the incident had already left his mind, unlike the woman walking beside him. “I trust you’re looking forward to your wedding to Prince Joffrey?” He asked her, his attempt at making small talk with the quiet woman.

“Y-yes, of course.” Sansa replied and glanced down. Soon enough they arrived at the gardens. They stood overlooking them, the lush trees, bushes and flowers provided an oasis in the castle which was otherwise without feminine touches. Jaime stepped back and took the hand of Sansa’s from his arm and kissed the top. The sleeve of her dress slipped back, revealing a purple and grey bruise against her otherwise pale fair skin. Jaime took hold of her wrist and pushed her sleeve further, immediately concerned. “It’s nothing.” Sansa quickly said, not sure what might be going through his mind. “Arya and I were fighting and she grabbed me too hard.” She tried to explain. 

Jaime looked unconvinced and released her hand, deciding not to question her further since it was clear she wasn’t going to tell him the truth. “I hope you’re more careful. Good day, Lady Sansa.” Jaime said before he went back the way he came. Sansa cradled her hand in her hand and watched him vanish into the dim light of the castle. She walked down the steps and pried open the garden gate and was about to close it behind her when she felt an older hand grab hold of hers, stopping her from closing it. 

“The servants just watered the roses so be careful as to not slip.” Cersei warned her as she closed the gate herself, giving her and Sansa something between them now. Sansa turned around to face the Queen. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly. “Won’t you join me?”

“No, I have other matters to attend to. Do enjoy your time in the sunlight.” And with that Cersei left, intent on grabbing hold of Jaime before he got too far. Sansa turned around and walked along the stone pathway, trying to find some comfort in the pretty plants surrounding her. Even though Joffrey wasn’t around, it still felt like he was watching her. Sansa sat down upon a stone bench that overlooked the city and the water and and looked down at the bruises on her wrists from Joffrey a few nights ago. She told herself not to cry as she hoped someday he would treat her better, but her gut told her that day might never come. 

“You finally going to do something about your shoddy swordplay?” Arya asked Joffrey once they were alone, walking down toward the room where she would always meet with Syrio. 

“Or maybe I just want to fuck you while your beloved teacher watches.” Joffrey shot back. Arya stopped in her tracks and gave him a glare which only caused Joffrey to sneer. That wasn’t what he was going to do but it was funny that she believed him. Maybe another day perhaps. “Relax wolf girl, I want to see if this guy is a proper teacher or if your father is wasting his money.” Joffrey shrugged.

Ignoring him, she continued to walk untils he reached the room that, like many in the castle, overlooked the city. It was spacious for moving around. The dark haired man from Bravos was already there, waiting patiently. “Accompanied by Prince Joffrey?” He questioned, knowing Arya’s fueled resentment of the male. 

“He would like to observe.” Arya just said as she grabbed the wooden sword they were training with. Syrio eyed Joffrey before he grabbed the other sword and walked into the center of the room to begin training. He could sense something was different but didn’t have enough information to say anything. For the next thirty minutes, Arya and the older gentleman traded attacks, dodging and parrying as needed. Joffrey remained silent, arms folded as he observed their movements and brief exchanges when Syrio would correct Arya’s footing or movements.

Their training ended, too soon for Arya’s liking as she enjoyed taking out her frustrations, and Syrio took his leave, giving Joffrey a look before the pair were left alone. Joffrey stepped forward and picked up the wooden practice sword and held it in his hand. It wasn’t too heavy. The wood was sanded and oiled to prevent splinters. He pointed it toward Arya and tilted his head. “You really think all of that prancing around is going to save you in a real battle?” He asked her. Arya pointed her own sword at him and gave a shrug. “You’re just wasting everyone’s time, wolf girl.”

“My brothers and I used to train.” Of course it could only happen if her parents weren’t around. But she had no intention of being on an actual battlefield. By now she had learned that most fights were won with a deft touch. She didn’t see herself riding on a horse, trying to win battles that only cost hundreds of lives. She would know how to fight and those skills wouldn’t be wasted fighting someone else’s battles. “Tell me, Prince Joffrey, have you gotten any better since I bested you on the riverbank?” She asked him mockingly.

Joffrey narrowed his eyes. “You did no such thing.”

“I’m pretty sure I did.” Arya smiled to him as she tightened her grip on the handle of her sword, daring him to come at her. The younger lion took a careful step to the side and glanced down at her footing. He had been observing her training so he already knew the weaknesses the man from Bravos had pointed out. Suddenly he lunged with his sword. Arya quickly blocked his attack and a loud sound echoed around the open room as wood knocked against wood.

“Your games will end soon enough.” Joffrey glared as he stepped back several paces and threw his sword to the side. “Tonight, after supper, I’ll be expecting you. If you’re late, I will summon your sister instead.” He said as he turned and walked off. Arya held the sword even as he vanished from sight, not foolish enough to let her guard down. After a minute, she decided he wasn’t going to return so she set the practice swords down and went about her afternoon. The girl passed through the gardens and spotted Sansa and Joffrey together. A few words floated over to where Arya was lurking behind a large red stone wall.

It was clear Joffrey was telling Sansa of the plants and their origins, as well as their literary meaning behind them. Arya made a face and continued along and settled into the library of the Red Keep. She was still learning about some of the secrets the castle held. There were, according to what she had read, secret passages around the entire castle which fed into various other areas, even through the dungeons and out into other parts of King’s Landing. Thoughts of running back to Winterfell filled her head as she roamed the massive library. Of course she had to assume she’d go home once Sansa was married. But how long might that take? The thought of Sansa marrying someone as vile as Joffrey made her skin crawl.

But now that she had arranged to take the place of Joffrey’s fury, maybe she could use that as a means to teach him about her sister. It was clear Joffrey and Sansa were still getting to know one another. Arya traced her fingers along the long shelves of books before she made her way to where the maps and other bits of old parchment were kept. Arya fiddled through them, not finding them too interesting. She cared very little about the politics of who owned what bit of land and for how long. All that mattered to her was her family in the North. 

“Doing a bit of research?” Someone called out to her from the open entry.

Arya spun around to see her father. She could relax. Somewhat.

“I’m rather bored. I feel like a prisoner.” Arya pouted as she walked over and sat down in a large leather chair. Her father slowly made his way over and took a seat beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She had always been tough and while he knew this wasn’t where she wanted to be, he hoped she’d make the most of it.

“I know you miss Winterfell.” Ned acknowledged. “Your sister, though she may not say it, is grateful for your company.”

“I doubt it. All she does is mess with her hair and try to impress Joffrey.” 

Ned was quiet for a moment. “Is it wrong to want to impress the man you’re going to marry?”

Arya made a face and Ned laughed. “She shouldn’t marry him.” She couldn’t help but protest. Ned removed his hand from her shoulder and studied her face, unsure if she was speaking as a sister who felt left out or one who had real concerns. “I don’t care if it’s for the good of our families, he’s not good for her.”

“He is young. She is young. They will both take time to figure things out.” He said as he got to his feet. He knew Arya’s views on marriage, as well as on the Lannisters. Ned wished he could say something to ease her worries or make her see that things would indeed work out. “I know you and your sister have had your differences but your support will mean a great deal to her. She needs to be able to turn to you, no matter what happens.” As new Hand to the King, he knew he wasn’t around as often now so he had to rely on Arya to keep things under control. It was a lot to ask of her but he trusted her. “Try not to get into too much trouble between now and dinner.”

With that, her father saw himself out. Arya slouched in her seat and grumbled to herself. The idea of going back to Joffrey’s chambers following dinner was good enough reason to run away right now. But she was doing this for Sansa and if she ran away, Joffrey was sure to make Sansa’s life all the worse. So Arya pushed herself up and went to go find something to read to take her mind away from her worries.

Sansa meanwhile, was enjoying Joffrey’s company. He was a little more conversational than usual. She still didn’t feel any real affection radiating from him but she had to trust that in time, he might warm up to her. Soon Joffrey was called away by his mother and Sansa decided to wash up and ready herself for dinner. As she walked back towards her room, she thought about what Sir Jaime had told her, to be more careful.

She wasn’t sure if he really know what kind of person Joffrey really was. Or if his warning was a simple one, unaware. Sansa let herself inside her room and walked over to the small rounded window. She could hear the people down below going about their day. She told herself that she had little to complain about compared to them. Slipping out of her dress, she began to wt a small cloth and wash herself. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw many of the cuts and bruises were on her stomach and thighs. Still feeling tender in some areas, the girl quickly turned away, not wanting to see herself for what she was.

Swallowing, she redressed and spent the next hour focused on her hair. She wanted to see if Arya would help but she was doubtful Arya had the patience to sit down for more than ten minutes to braid hair. When she was fairly satisfied with her hair, she headed out into the cold hallway. Already she was dreading tonight. She began to make her way towards the dining hall but found herself in quick company of the man she was dreading, her husband-to-be. “G-good evening.” She said politely.

“Good evening Lady Sansa.” Joffrey said plainly. Just before they entered, he placed a hand on her arm, causing her to jump. “You look rather tired. Why don’t you get some rest after dinner? I won’t be needing you tonight.” He just said as he continued to walk, finding his seat beside his mother as he was poured a glass of wine. Sansa stood there, trying to figure out what he meant. Her heart was racing as she began to fear she had done something wrong. The nights he had requested her presence come nightfall, were terrible. But now she felt like she was truly being punished for something. But what?

“Sansa.” Someone spoke and nudged her.

“Huh?” Sansa looked to see her sister standing beside her, looking slightly annoyed. 

“Why are you standing around? Let’s eat.” Arya said, pushed Sansa toward the table to sit beside Joffrey while Arya decided to sit directly across from the blond twerp. “I saw you two in the gardens.” She commented as she began to dish herself up some potatoes. 

“It was alright.” Joffrey shrugged as he glanced from Arya, to Sansa beside him. He took a drink of wine and reached his leg out to brush his food against Arya’s.

“It was very nice, thank you for your company and knowledge.” Sansa said to Joffrey as she tried to meet his gaze but only looked around before their eyes locked. Arya gave Joffrey a look as she passed the potatoes her her left, which happened to be Jaime, who was across from Sansa. 

“Thank you.” Jaime replied as he took some for himself and passed them over to Sansa who silently accepted them. “How do you like King’s Landing so far, Lady Sansa?”

The girl finally looked up as she fiddled with the wooden spoon in her hand. “It’s very different from Winterfell, from the weather to the food and fashion. But I am sure in due time I can call this home too.” She forced a smile as Joffrey motioned for Sansa to serve him. Now it was Arya’s chance to kick Joffrey from under the table. Joffrey seemed unfazed as he handed his mother the bowl next. 

“A lot more people go hungry it seems.” Arya commented casually as she grabbed a dish of meat gravy. All heads turned to Arya and then to Robert who began to laugh. Despite his jovial reaction, it was clear her comment had made things rather tense.

“A lot more mouths to feed.” Robert simply wavy a hand. Jaime, Ned and Cersei exchanged looks, all hoping Arya wouldn’t press the topic further.

“All of this excess food could go to those who need it.” Arya spoke up as she sat back and looked at the King.

“We do donate it those in need.” Cersei spoke up, her sweet tone trying to mask her annoyance for the young Stark. “We do not waste any food. Though it is considerate of you to worry, you’re speaking about matters with a very limited amount of information.” 

“I’ve been exploring the city ever since I got here, I’m just going off of what I’ve seen first hand.” Arya said, now looking at the Queen. 

“Perhaps you’d like to help deliver food.” Ned suddenly spoke up, trying to put a quick end to this mess. He knew Arya meant well but she was making claims that she knew little about, despite what she thought. The rest of the meal continued though little conversation was actually made. Soon Joffrey retired and Arya followed after him, wanting to get things over with. As she was let inside by Joffrey, he shut the door behind her and folded his arms.

“If you want to help feed those in need, while futile, I can offer you a deal.” Joffrey smirked. “In exchange for what I ask you to do, I will provide a meal. More difficult requests will yield more meals which you can give to all the needy people who give you a convincing sob story.” He explained. Arya glanced off, his idea was tempting and it would surely be worth it if she could help more than just her sister tonight.

“Fine, what do I have to do?” Arya asked.

“Strip. You’ll get one meal for doing so. If you let me remove your clothes, you get two.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets her first kiss, Joffrey is charitable, and Sansa uses her fingers.

So this was how it was going to be? Two unsavory choices where one would offer her more food to give to the poor. It was outright exploitation of course. Joffrey now knew what would sway her to act if it meant for the betterment of others. She stepped around the blond. “I can undress myself.” She said. She had considered having him undress her but the thought of him doing so made her very uneasy so she told herself there would be other ways to feed the hungry tonight. Joffrey said nothing in regards to her choice and watched as she pulled off her layer of clothes, back turned toward him.

Once she was done, her clothes and shoes lay in a pile by the foot of the bed. “Good, that’s one meal you can offer to some lowlife.” Joffrey congratulated her as he walked around and sat at the end of the bed in front of her. “Now for your next choice, you can either undress me for three meals or I shall undress myself, which yields none.” He explained as he looked at her up and down, noting her skin was just as pale as Sansa’s. The sun seemed to rare visit the North. Arya made a face and looked off, clearly weighing her two options.

Joffrey wanted to make sure Arya consented to everything tonight, whether she wanted to or not.

“I’ll undress you.” She muttered.

“Good, get on with it then.” Joffrey smiled as he stood up and motioned for Arya to hurry up. “My servants don’t drag their feet like you do,” He smirked as she stepped closer and tugged open his tunic. “But then again they aren’t naked.” Arya said nothing as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders onto the floor. Next she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, not interested in taking her time. She then stood up and gave him a look. “You’re not done yet.” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and pointed to the thin underwear left. Letting out a long sigh, she reached for his waist and hooked her thumbs in between the fabric and pulled downwards, letting the light cloth fall to the floor. 

“Now what?” Arya asked as Joffrey sat back down on the bed, the red sheets wrinkled slightly. His green eyes studied her breasts, the subtle curve where her hips trailed down to her waist. She was plain but untouched. 

“Now you decide where you’d like me to kiss you.” His tone was simple, unassuming. “Your breast earns you three meals, your lips earns you two and your neck earns you one.” He explained. Arya’s face turned red for a moment as the idea of him kissing her anywhere made her angry. While she wasn’t one to daydream about romance or knights sweeping her off her feet, she didn’t want her first kiss to be with the likes of Joffrey. As her mind contemplated all three options, Joffrey was content to watch her face scrunch up and tighten as various thoughts teased her. “Well?”

“My neck.” She finally agreed. So far, Joffrey was a little surprised. And a little disappointed. He had expected her to be more bold with her choices and yet she seemed reserved, as if trying to preserve something about herself. Someone who was barely a Lady, still wanted to remain pure for whatever reason. Arya was quite interesting, far more interesting than her older sister. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her forward and onto his lap without any warning or say in the matter. 

Letting out a sound of both surprise and displeasure, Arya had no other choice but to grab onto his shoulders for support as Joffrey dipped his head down and licked the side of her neck. Her skin was soft, much to his surprise. He locked his lips and captured a bit of flesh between his teeth and sucked roughly. Arya’s eyes shut tightly as she moved her head away. It wasn’t to offer him more space but to try and get away from his intimate touch. Nails dug into her skin as he pulled back, leaving a dark mark for all to see. Pulling back, Joffrey smirked at her, knowing she hadn’t been expecting that to be a kiss.

Unsurprisingly to him, he was greeted with a hard glare from the young lady. “That wasn’t so bad was it? And you’ve earned six meals, you should be proud of yourself.” He offered a mock congratulations. Shifting slightly, Arya began to realize how their bodies were pressed together. Her heart began to quicken as she tried to raise her hips off Joffrey’s lap but he held her still. A jolt of embarrassment shot through Arya’s veins as she tightened her grip on his shoulders, hoping to make him release his own hold on her. “How many meals would it take for me to claim your lips?” He asked her, eyes locking with hers.

He was trying to see how much generosity could justify giving up a small piece of herself.

Her gaze shifted to the side as she thought about how many meals it would take for her to kiss him, to actually kiss him. Her face crumpled as she looked back to Joffrey, deciding the worst she could do was offer an exceedingly high number. He’d either counter or accept it right? “Thirty.” She finally decided. For a moment, she considered something like fifty or one hundred but didn’t think either of those would be acceptable to Joffrey when he held all the power. An amused scoff left his lips as he moved a hand up to brush some of the stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

“You think so highly of yourself?” He asked her.

“You asked for a number, I gave you one.”

“Fine, thirty it is.” Joffrey shrugged. He didn’t care to haggle and make her go any lower, even if it would be quite entertaining to chip away at her self worth. He wanted Arya to know her worth was exactly what she said it was. No more. No less. Stroking the side of her face, his hand traveled to the back and pushed their lips together. Joffrey closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. At first Arya was rather unresponsive but as he applied a bit more pressure, he felt her move against him. It was better than nothing. He slipped his tongue from between his lips and pushed his way into her mouth while his other hand moved from her side to her lower back.

Arya shivered as his tongue brushed against hers before combing up to the roof of her mouth. Soon his tongue retreated but not before he sucked her own tongue into his mouth, beginning to grow more bold. Her chest brushed against his own as he pulled back, giving her tongue a light nip as he pulled away, chest rising and falling against her own. “Was that worth it?” He asked her as he gave his lips a triumphant lick.

It had to be though. Arya wasn’t going to offer Joffrey any weakness for him to exploit.

“I’m not that impressed.” She said dismissively, deciding to poke at his ego as a means of rebuttal. “I thought you’d be a bit better than some baker’s boy.” Of course that was a lie. She hadn’t kissed anyone before but she knew Joffrey was proud of his reputation and knew the only way to get under his skin, was to make several cuts.

His eyes narrowed as he wondered if she was telling the truth or if she was lying. Either way, he pushed her off him and got to his feet. Striding over to his dresser, he poured himself a cup of wine and quickly emptied it in a few short gulps. He finally turned back to Arya, his anger building. She was insolent and ungrateful. She was like an unruly dog. There was no way he was going to let her how any bit of power here. “It doesn’t surprise me that you’d go around kissing lowlives.” He commented as he poured himself a second up.

Arya finally got to her feet, having been discarded to the floor. It wasn’t that cold thanks to the red and gold run that surrounded the boy’s bed so that when he got up, he wasn’t greeted by coldness in the mornings. Arya glanced toward the door, not sure if she could leave yet. 

“You are quite proud in discarding your status of Lady.” Joffrey commented as he sipped his wine.

“Are we done here?” She asked him, getting impatient. 

“One more thing.” Joffrey said as he set his cup down and walked over to where she was. He placed his hands on her shoulders. That fire in her eyes would be put out by the time he was done with her. But for now he’d take his time, try to build some strange trust between them or else it was likely she would back out and ruin everything. “Tomorrow you will wear a dress and fix your hair the way your sister does. In doing so I’ll give you six more meals to share. You agree but don’t hold up your end, I will beat you and your sister for your dishonesty.” Joffrey explained, still studying her face. He knew Arya was fond of unappealing clothes and in wearing something like a dress, it would give her a palpable sense of embarrassment and it would make Joffrey see just how much power he had over her. “If not, you get nothing so make your choice.” He waved a hand as he went back to grab his wine before he walked around and laid on his bed.

One hand held his goblet while the other stoked his half-hard member. He wasn’t going to ask her to please him again. No, he wanted each night to demand something different of Arya Stark. The girl looked off and went to get dressed while she thought about his final offer for the night. As she finished covering herself, she turned back to Joffrey. “Fine. I’ll wear a dress and braid my hair.” She finally agreed, her face already puffing up slightly in frustration. 

“Wonderful. I’m already looking forward to breakfast.” He set his goblet down on his bedside table and took out a piece of parchment and wrote down a note for her to take to the kitchen so she could take forty-two meals to the poverty stricken shit holes of King’s Landing. Joffrey knew the people she was helping would never be satisfied with her work, always hungry for more, never as thankful as they should be. He held out the note and she took it, snatching it from his hands. “Say thank you.” Joffrey said as he laid back, going back to idly stroking himself, watching her with a heated gaze.

“Thank you.” And with that, Arya pried the door open and stormed out. Though her legs were shaking, she somehow made it back to her room and settled in bed. She brought a hand to where Joffrey had kissed her neck. At least a dress with a collar would hide the mark. She turned over on her side and shut her eyes, trying not to think about the way his tongue invaded her mouth, claimed it as his own. A deep surge of self-hatred boiled in the pit of her stomach as she turned and curled up in a ball. 

The sunrise was slow to dawn over the sandy city. Arya found a dress her mother had packed for her. It was tight and had too many layers. The dress was a dark purple with a white frilly collar that matched the frilled that were peeking from the bottom of her dress. Gathering her own courage, she headed off to get Sansa to do her hair for breakfast. Knocking, she stepped back and Sansa answered. Her face broke into a large grin followed by laughed. How long had it been since Arya had seen her smile?

Resisting the urge to kick her sister, she pushed her way inside.

“What are you wearing?” Sansa asked her.

“A dress, what do it look it?” Arya huffed.

“Why though?” Sansa asked as Arya sat down in front of the mirror and folded her arms.

“I lost a bet.” Arya shrugged. “Now I need you to do my hair.”

Sansa shook her head and walked over behind arya and began to comb through her hair. Arya let out a few yelps and swear words as Sansa began to braid, twisting and pulling. After several minutes, she managed to give her sister three simple tight braids going down her back which merged into one braid. Sansa kept Arya’s hair down in the back, knowing it would be more comfortable for the younger girl if her hair wasn’t fully pulled up. “Who were you betting against?” She asked Arya as she stepped back and Arya jumped to her feet, reaching back to feel her straight hair as well as some braids. Her shoulders relaxed as she looked to Sansa.

“A prick.” 

“Well, let’s go eat.” Sansa just said, not wanting to know anything else. Sansa’s hair was still kept in a more intricate braid that curved around the back of her head. The two sisters headed out and began to walk towards the intimate dining room. Fresh bread wafted through the air as light conversations were heard as they neared. Suddenly, Arya felt the urge to run back and tear off her clothes and mess up her hair. Suddenly, she felt Sansa’s arm around her shoulders. “You look nice.” She said into her ear as they stepped into the room.

Heads turned to them as they moved to take their seats. Joffrey stood up and looked to Arya, impressed she had kept her word. She was like her father there. He pulled a chair out for Sansa to sit beside him as Arya sat beside her father who looked the most baffled out of everyone else. Jaime’s eyes look to Sansa in front of him as he passed her some orange juice. “Good morning Lady Sansa.” He said as Cersei eyed them from her seat further along the table. “Did you do your sister’s hair?” It was perplexing. Even he knew that. She nodded mutely as Arya kept her head down, refusing to look at anyone, much less Joffrey. “You did a good job.” Jaime just said as he looked down to where Arya was. “You look very nice, Lady Arya.” He spoke up, causing her to jerk her head up.

“Yes, you look like an actual Lady now. Praise the Gods.” Joffrey smirked, raising his own glass in mockery to Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments guys! Given how the series ending, I've been a bit discouraged to write but you guys have kept me going so thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes a trip into King's Landing and finds something to entertain themselves with. 
> 
> Except Ned and Rob, they have work to do. 
> 
> Aaaand Cersei has wine to drink.

Arya grabbed the bowl of porridge offered to her from her father, not even going to acknowledge Joffrey’s comment with a remark of her own. Giving herself two scoops in her bowl, she passed the large bowl to Jaime beside her. She then grabbed the ceramic jug of juice and poured herself some. “Thank you, Ser Jaime.” Arya just said as she served herself a variety of berries and then some bread. Sansa looked between them and then to Joffrey beside her who seemed content with his plate of food.

“I was wondering if we might be able to see more of King’s Landing today, Prince Joffrey. My sister spoke of it and it sounds like she has seen much more than I have.”

“That’s because you’re to be my Queen someday, I can’t have anything happen to you.” Joffrey spoke up, giving Sansa a bit of a forced smile given his audience and expectations. 

“Perhaps if I escorted the two of you, it might not be a long tour but it would be something.” Jaime spoke up as he sipped his goblet. Cersei refrained from letting her surprise show as she placed a hand on Joffrey’s head affectionately.

“I don’t want any harm falling to you, sweetheart.” She said, voice slightly raspy. Her gaze flickered to her lover a few seats down from the table. 

“I wouldn’t want to cause any trouble.” Sansa spoke up, glancing from Joffrey to Jaime. “But that would be wonderful.” Sansa was curious about the city and she thought it might be prudent to see the people she would one day rule over and help protect alongside her King. 

“Alright, we’ll depart in about an hour. Anything for my Princess.” Joffrey smirked as he brought Sansa’s hand to his lips and kissed it. That earned him a few pleased chuckles from Robert and Eddard at the head of the table. Sansa’s heart fluttered as she gave Arya a look as if to say that Joffrey was in fact, a better man than Arya had accused him of being during the whole journey alongs the Kingsroad. Arya rolled her eyes, not hiding her feelings before she went back to her breakfast, her appetite seeming to fade.

Once everyone finished and departed, Arya got to her feet and hurried down to the kitchen with the note Joffrey had scribbled for her. She felt rather dirty about last night’s events and was doing her best to forget about them quick enough. If anything, she told herself, her suffering was worth it if Sansa was happier and people weren’t going to bed hungry in King’s Landing. The girl was given a cart filled with the meals as requested. They were basic but it would make someone’s day, without a doubt. Arya headed out, pushing the cart in front of her, for now its contents were hidden beneath a ratty green blanket. If anyone saw what she had, she would be swarmed without a doubt. And right now, she was without Needle. But she did have the small dagger Gendry had given her, tucked in the back of her boot, hidden by her long dress.

Back at the Red Keep, Sansa and Joffrey waited in the Great Hall as Jaime and another man approached them, their amor almost blinding. “If we bring anymore with us, it would draw unwanted attention.” Jaime explained as he motioned for them to hurry along. Sansa recognized him, he called himself The Hound. He was the one who killed her direwolf and Arya’s strange friend. Sansa held her tongue and just walked, telling herself it would be a good afternoon full of adventure and new experiences. 

“I’ve seen your sister with that man from Bravos.” Jaime commented as they began to move into the city, past the gate that kept the commoners from getting too close. “I don’t recall seeing you and your sister doing such training up North. Is that something that interests you as well?” Jaime asked Sansa.

The redhead was silent, trying to find the best answer, given she was with her Prince and his uncle. And a murderer too. “Not really. My sister has always strayed from the teachings of our mother.” Sansa said, trying to pick her words carefully. But she couldn’t shame her sister too much, but couldn’t praise her either. It was a delicate line to traverse. “I believe my sister wants to protect herself and those close to her and feels sword fighting may be a means to that end.” Sansa concluded. Truth be told, Sansa never really liked fighting and openly disapproved of what Arya was doing. But now, having to voice a defend for her younger sister, Sansa could see why Arya might want to pick up a sword and feel some control. 

Some power.

Many women lacked control or power and Sansa couldn’t help but be a little envious of Arya’s freedom, which Sansa herself felt she lacked since coming to King’s Landing.

Joffrey gave Sansa a look, finding her words though a bit dull, insightful.

“She sounds like she’s living some fantasy ill suited to her. A woman who can fight? I have never met a female Knight before, come to think of it.” Joffrey commented as they walked along, the streets filled with people going about their day, some trying to sell goods, others just trying to control children around them. Though he doubted that anyone would marry Arya Stark, so perhaps knighthood might serve her well. He let out a laugh, “What a foolish idea, Ser Arya Stark. Don’t you agree?” He asked Sansa with a malicious glint in his eye.

Sansa swallowed, her shoulders tensening. “It is an ambitious dream. I fear father may have given up on dissuading her.” Sansa commented, feeling nerves skitter across her clothed arms as she felt Joffrey staring at her, silently demanding that she tear apart Arya’s hobby. For now, Sansa was doing her best to appease everyone but was beginning to feel somewhat strangled.

“While I wouldn’t want my nieces going into battle, it’s not unusual to consider some women might be suited to combat and sword fighting.” Jaime spoke, not quite thrilled with the topic being discussed. “It’s clear your sister isn’t like most and may be better suited to a different line of work.” Jaime smiled to Sansa who slowly looked up to meet his eyes. Sansa tried to smile in thanks but found it impossible given the eyes of The Hound tunneling a hole in the back of her head. Not to mention, Joffrey seemed to be getting a little antsy as they walked.

“Is there a market I could go to?” Sansa suddenly spoke up. 

“Go and show her to the market.” Joffrey waved a hand to Jaime. His eyes had caught sight of some interesting fabrics he’d like to purchase for future new garments. The Hound headed off with the Prince and Sansa glanced to Jaime who kept walking down the main street which fed into countless other streets and side streets and alleyways. 

Sansa wanted to ask the older Lannister how he felt about Joffrey but she knew better than that. She felt so alone. She had to assume everyone around Joffrey thought he was some great person and only she knew the truth, that he was a tormentor. Hanging her head for a moment, she told herself things would continue to get better. She saw the way her parents looked at one another with such love and respect and admiration. Was it selfish for her to want that as well? When she looked at Joffrey, she didn’t feel any sort of respect or kindness. She felt unsettled around him and was worried her life wouldn’t turn out how she had pictured when growing up within the walls of Winterfell.

But the last day or two had been an improvement, she reminded herself.

While Sansa was consumed by her own thoughts, she hadn’t realized they had arrived at the market until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Jaime’s touch was light and very much unlike that of Joffrey. Still she flinched and quickly looked up to see the Lannister looking out at a stretch of food carts and makeshift stalls, all selling various goods. From fruit, to lumber, to daggers and baked goods. It was all rather exciting, until Sansa realise she hadn’t any coin on her. But looking would still be fun, she told herself.

“This must be different than the marketplaces up North. If you see anything you’d like, let me know.” Jaime commented as they began to walk down one of the rows, Jaime sauntering in front while Sansa was much more slow a few paces behind. Her eyes darted from one stall to the next as she quickly scanned their offerings. So far, nothing had stood out to her until she came across a vendor offering baked goods. Her whole body stopped in front of the plate of lemon cakes. Those were her favorite. It was rare to get lemons up in Winterfell so they were indeed a treat she seldom got to indulge in. 

Feeling Sansa’s presence fade, he turned and walked back over to where the young woman was looking, eyes fixated upon sweets. He smirked, she reminded of Myrcella. “Would you like some?” Jaime asked her.

“Oh no. Just one would be fine!” Sansa waved her hands.

Reaching into his small leather pouch on the side of hid belt, opposite of his sword, Jaime fished out three coins and handed them to the old woman who gestured for Sansa to take one of the cakes. “Thank you.’ Sansa smiled before quickly picking up he pale yellow piece of cake and taking a bit off the corner. It was sweet and tart, and very airy. Taking a step back, she held up her hand to Jaime, “Would you like a bite?’ It seemed only fair to offer considering he had bought it for her.

For a moment, Jaime wasn’t sure. Sweet things never really caught his attention. But it would be rude not to have a bite at the young lady’s request. He took a small portion of the cake between his fingers and popped it into his mouth. It wasn’t bad, very light and had a very strong lemon flavor. “Thank you, Lady Sansa.” Jaime replied as they began to walk down the pathway again, vendors clamoring for business. As they walked, the redhead continued to nibble on her cake, her nerves starting to shake from her shoulders. Without being caught under Joffrey’s gaze, she felt a lot less nervous, not needing to carry herself in a certain manner. Of course Jaime Lannister was intimidating as well but he didn’t give off a feeling of viciousness the same way she had learned Joffrey to be.

Meanwhile, Arya had almost finished handing out meals to a block of families down near the docks. She saved one for Gendry and began to make her way towards where his forge was located. Part of her was a little nervous for him to see her in a dress but she wanted to make sure he had something proper and filling to eat, given how hard he worked. While she considered asking someone to give it to him, she had to assume whoever she asked, may just keep the food and not deliver it. So she would have to do it herself, despite how embarrassed she felt.

King’s Landing was expansive and Arya was still getting lost. The building often times blended together and it was difficult without any real landmarks to guide her. After about a half hour of wandering, she finally found herself in familiar territory. Swallowing her pride, she headed into the forge and saw Gendry working over some parchment, using an anvil as a desk of sorts. She walked over, “So what are you drawing?” 

Jumping, he almost tore his paper in half before he saw who was paying him a visit.

A wide smile crept across his lips. “Arya?”

“Yes?” Her dark glare dared him to say something about the dress she had on.

Gendry was no fool but even he couldn’t stifle a laugh as he put his hands on his hips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d accuse you of lookin’ like a Lady.” He teased her. Arya’s dark eyes rolled as she scowled. Though it was light, she did expect this reaction from the older boy.

“If you keep mocking me, I won’t give you a present.” She just warned him.

“What is it? A dancing lesson?” He joked.

“No, it’s something to eat.” Arya held out the small sack of bread, cheese, fruit and cured meat. It wasn’t enough to last more than a day or two, depending how someone rationed it. It was really what the workers at the Red Keep got for lunch typically. 

“You keep taking care of me, Arya. Thank you.” Gendry took it, his face and voice softening somewhat as he looked inside and pulled out the apple and took a bite. He hadn’t eaten since dinner last night, and even then it hadn’t been much.

“You’re my stray cat.” It was her turn to grin now. Gendry couldn’t deny that claim as he took another bite and swallowed. It was fairly juicy and he was beginning to make a mess of himself. ‘You’ll choke if you keep eating like a pig.” She warned him as she looked at the weapon he had been designing. It looked like a spear of some sort. “What’s this?” She asked him.

Gendry took another bite and tried to slurp up some of the juice dripping down his mouth. “For a client.’ He said with a mouth full. He finally finished the apple and walked over to set the pack of food down while he rinsed his hands off in a small basin of water which was already a bit muddy due to the soot in the air. Gendry turned back to Arya and walked over to her. “So what’s with the dress?” He asked, a question that had been on her mind ever since she stepped up to him.

“You don’t like it?”

“No no I didn’t say that.” Gendry made a face. “It’s just very different.” He tried to explain.

Did it suit her? He wasn’t sure.

“You look really nice, is what I mean.” Gendry tried to correct himself. Arya couldn’t help but smile at him trying to make her feel better. For some reason, his opinion was one she cared about. Arya playfully hit his arm.

“I am nice.” She reminded him firmly. Gendry looked to her and a for a moment, he wasn’t sure what to say. They were standing rather close, shoulders touching. While she looked nice, he noted she smelled nice. Nicer than pretty much everyone around him. She smelled a bit like pine trees. Suddenly not sure if he smelled acceptable, he quickly stepped back. 

“Thanks again for thinking of me.” He said, rubbing his neck. “How’s the knife working out?” He asked her awkwardly.

“Shame I haven’t had to use it yet.” Arya lifted her dress to reveal where she hid it. Gendry glanced off. “Anyway I better get going.” It was beginning to get hot at midday and she wanted to get back to the Red Keep so she could get something to eat before dinner. “Stay out of trouble, Gendry.”

“I’d tell you the same but I feel like that wouldn’t matter!” Gendry called out to her as she left. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Sansa was doing and if Joffrey was still behaving himself. She had her doubts there though. As Arya pushed her way through the streets, she couldn’t help but feel something of a feeling tugging at her. She looked back towards the path she had come from. Did she miss Gendry? He was fun to talk to and she didn’t feel like he cared about her being a Lady or not. But then an image of last night flashed in front of her eyes. Gendry probably would think quite differently if he knew she had kissed the Prince and had been so vulnerable in front of him. 

She was hardly a Lady fit for anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Joffrey have requests made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a more Sansa-centered chapter this go around after some folks have been itching for some more Jaime/Sansa development (I don't blame you guys <3). 
> 
> Sooo here's a little happy June update guys! :)

Once they finished looking at all the marker had to offer, Sansa and Jaime headed toward where they first parted way from Joffrey and Sandor. By now Sansa had finished her treat and was feeling better, having gotten to see the people of King’s Landing and what them go about their daily lives. She had to wonder if Joffrey often went into the city, as he would someday rule over it. Did he care about the people or just the decorative crown? But such questions were to be locked away in her head, there was no way she would ask him anything personal. Married or not. Joffrey walked up to the pair, clearly agitated for having to wait. “Let’s go back.” He said, walking back towards the Red Keep without waiting for anyone.

Sansa looked to Jaime, a smile threatening to tug at her lips as she thought she saw Jaime’s face shift in mild annoyance. She had to think it was a little annoying to be ordered around by someone younger, a nephew no less. Sansa was sure Jaime and the others under Joffrey, didn’t feel respected in the slightest. Jaime caught sight of Sansa and gave her a slight tilt of his head, puzzled as to why her attention was focused on him and not Joffrey, who was marching ahead of them. He said nothing as they made their way towards the gate and were let through. “Ser Jaime, I wanted to ask you something.” She suddenly found herself speaking up as they entered the domineering castle. 

Already losing interest, Joffrey continued on his way, The Hound wandering off no longer needed. Joffrey was going to visit with his mother. While she didn’t know of the arrangement between himself and Arya Stark, he still found their chats together insightful. Surely they would discuss something that he could use to better wield his power over the younger Stark girl. His mother was quite insightful and Joffrey was always interested to hear bits of her wisdom. He never got any from his father after all.

Lingering in the throne room, which was rather empty in the afternoon, Jaime looked to Sansa with tempered curiosity as to what she wished with him. Perhaps it had something to do with Joffrey, what other reason could it be.

“Yes, Lady Sansa, what is it?”

“I wanted to ask a favor of you.” Sansa felt renewed nerves tangle in the pit of her chest. It was likely, very likely actually, that he would laugh at her request. But what concerned her more was that he might mention it to Joffrey or her father. That would be quite problematic. But so far, Jaime didn’t give off the impression of one privy to gossip. His sister on the other hand? She did seem like she’d get a laugh out of this situation Sansa placed herself in. “Please don’t tell anyone what I’m to ask of you.” She started off by saying, now wringing her hands together. 

Perhaps this was a bad idea.

“What is it?” He asked her, not yet willing to promise discretion without knowing more.

“I was thinking about our earlier conversation regarding my sister’s interest in sword fighting.” She broke the silence, hoping he got an idea as to the nature of her favor. Yet Jaime’s face continued to remain neutral, almost to the point of Sansa wanting to forget this crazy idea. “I was wondering if you might be able to teach me?” Her voice trailed off, hope audibly fading away with each syllable uttered. 

Jaime hadn’t expected the wallflower to ask such a question. His brows rose as he folded his arms against his gold plated armor and leaned back, taking in the weight of her question and how she might have come to such a request. Did she feel unsafe or perhaps outshined by her unusual sister? He really wasn’t sure. “You’d like some pointers on swordplay?” He asked her, his word choice not lost on himself. Sansa gave him a nervous smile but it was quick to crumble under the weight of her nerves, fearing she had truly spoken out of turn. 

“It’s foolish, I know. Forget I said anything.” Sansa began to wave a dismissive hand. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Ser Jaime.”

Before she could fumble over her fearful apology, Jaime let out a long sigh and stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her voice fell silent as he looked down at her. He wasn’t sure if she could really hold her own in actual combat but he considered that perhaps she just wanted to learn how to defend herself. And if she was going to be a Queen someday, that ability may prove lifesaving. “I suppose I could carve out some time to show you the basics.” Jaime told her. Sansa looked up and found herself a bit perplexed as to his agreeable nature. He wasn’t laughing at her or calling her silly? 

“I would be quite grateful. And if there’s anything I can do to repay you, please let me know.” Sansa said quickly, almost worried he’d reconsider if she didn’t speak up. “I know you are quite busy.” She would need to find some way to return his kindness.

“There’s no need to do any of the sort.” Jaime removed his hand from her shoulder, holding it up for a moment. “I have a little bit of time after lunch this afternoon, however finding time isn’t the only obstacle. We would need to find a place no one would stumble upon our training. I believe your father would be rather unhappy to learn I of all people, am teaching you how to use and carry a sword.” And he was sure his own family would have their own harsh words for his assumed lapse in judgement. 

Sansa’s eyes shifted around as one idea floated through her head but was more foolish than the idea of following in Arya’s bold footsteps. “There is one place no one would disturb us.” At least it was less likely than anywhere else. Jaime waited, wanting her to finish her line of thought. “It’s not exactly ideal but we could use my chambers. There is likely enough room and no one ever comes around to bother me.” She explained. Even as she was telling Jaime, a sense of dread began to build up inside of her. It was a terrible suggestion as well as very inappropriate. A blush crossed her face as she told herself she had essentially invited a man, someone old enough to be her father, into her room. “Of course it’s an awful idea, I’m sure you have a better idea.” 

More and more, this girl was surprising Jaime Lannister. He didn’t think of such a place and his first reaction was to lecture her for the absurdity of the suggestion. But the more he thought about possible other venues, the more he worried someone would happen upon them. Still, he felt a bit of guilt in accepting her suggestion. How would he be able to lie to his lover when he said he was busy, when in reality he would be in Sansa Stark’s chambers? But he told himself this would only take a week or two of his time and that he wasn’t being unfaithful to Cersei, but helping someone who might someday be in Cersei’s position. 

“That may be for the best.” Jaime finally admitted.

He wasn’t comfortable with it and it was clear she wasn’t either. That was good, it meant nothing would happen. While it would be problematic if someone did catch him there, he liked to believe that he would have time to hide if Sansa got an visitor but she said herself, she seldom did. “It’s settled then, after lunch I’ll meet you there.” With that, he turned and left before he regain some common sense to call the whole thing off.

Sansa watched him leave, her heart pounding so hard she could feel it pulse inside her ears. She knew she was being silly but she thought if Joffrey did get violent again, she should at least know how to defend herself somehow. Part of her wondered if she should tell Jaime the reason for her interest but it was very likely he wouldn’t believe her. To him, Joffrey was probably harmless. The redhead headed off to lunch, Arya arrived soon after, followed by Cersei and her son. Once everyone was settled and eating, Ned asked how the trip into King’s Landing had gone.

Joffrey looked to Arya for a moment, knowing she had been busy doing futile work.”It was fine. Right?” He looked to Sansa now, who was sitting across from him this afternoon.

“Yes, it was nice to get out and go to the marketplace. I even found some lemon cakes.” Sansa smiled as she took a sip of her water and felt Arya’s eyes upon her. Sansa nudged the younger girl beside her and continued. “I’d love to go out again. Perhaps you’d like to accompany me, Arya?”

“I’m fine wandering on my own.” Arya shrugged as she went back to eating. Sansa didn’t know what Arya was trying to communicate but the staring was not helping. Of course Arya just wanted to know if Sansa enjoyed the poverty and people clamoring for coin but she knew by now to save those kinds of remarks for later when the two sisters were alone. While she didn’t mind getting under Joffrey’s skin, she was somewhat aware that speaking out of turn again, might make him go back to Sasna, thus calling off their arrangement. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Arya said with a shrug.

Joffrey eyed the two and wondered what he was missing. He didn’t share any sort of close relationship with his own siblings. A part of him was a little envious but he swallowed it along with his forkful of carrots. With lunch over, he expected Sansa to cling to him and ask about doing something together, something boring like walking around the castle but instead she left without even looking at him. So now his eyes fell to Arya who just stared right back at him. The two continued to eye one another before Arya slowly got up from her chair. “I think you and I should take a walk together, Lady Arya.” Joffrey suddenly said as he got to his feet. 

A bit of panic radiated inside of her as she wondered why he wanted to be with her during the day. So far their interactions had been under the cover of darkness, where her shame was more easily hidden and forgotten come sunrise. Following him down a hall, she had already forgotten about seeing how Sansa’s venture into town had really gone.

Arriving back at her chambers, Sansa shut the door behind her and looked around her room. It was rather large and overlooked the city below. Her bed, dresser and bath were the only notable pieces of furniture but even so, they weren’t in the way. As the minutes began to tick by, Sansa began to pace back and forth, fearing that the Kingslayer had gone to her father, or worse Joffrey and this whole deal was now off. Would that surprise her? Perhaps not. Still, she had been hopeful she could prove herself to Jaime and in turn, Joffrey. That she wasn’t just a frail, helpless girl to be pushed around and underestimated. 

Arya wasn’t the only tough Stark girl.

Suddenly a few knocks were heard.

Hurrying to the door, she pulled it open and ushered Jaime in as if he was a secret lover of hers. And yet somehow this did feel a bit scandalous. A member of the Kingsguard in her room? Her betrothed’s uncle helping her learn something not meant for women to learn? Sansa had to think of a way to repay Jaime in a way that showed how much she appreciated him. They were both risking a lot but Sansa cared little for what others had to say about her. Her self-esteem since moving to King’s Landing had taken quite a few hits. “I was beginning to worry you had changed your mind.” She said nervously, shutting the door and locking it once he stepped inside.

“I had to get practice swords.” He assumed no one saw him or if he had been seen, one would assume he was training some new recruit and not press the matter otherwise. Jaime held out a wooden sword for Sansa to take. She recall her brothers using these up in Winterfell to train. She now wished she had paid more attention to their antics. “Stand over there.” He pointed toward where her bath and dresser were on the other side of the room. Jaime then moved over to the bed and pulled off his armor and set it down by the bed, it clinking against the cold floor. He saw no need to be weighed down at the moment. Plus, he was doubtful Sansa would really be much of a challenge to him.

Standing back, Sansa watched Jaime moved several paces across from her, standing with his back to the small window. “Now I’d like you to come at me.” Jaime directed her next, wanting to see her form before he offered any advice. He wanted to know what he had to work with. Taking a nervous breath, Sansa placed both hands on the handle of the sword and two two sow steps forward and aimed to hit his right shoulder. 

As he suspected, her movements were slow and uncertain. Jaime stepped to the right and grabbed her wrist and twisted the sword from her flimsy grasp and pulled her close to him. “If you act without a distinct purpose then your enemy can act however they’d like.” Her whole attempt lacked considerable confidence and it was concerning. Even boys half her age carried themselves better. His own wooden sword, held firmly in his left hand, tapped her lightly on the back of the head. “Why do you wish to pick up a sword?” He asked her, a question he had been wanting to pose ever since their conversation in the throne room.

Her eyes flickered to his own as she noted their bodies were but an inch apart.

His gaze deepened, as her answer would have to convince him to teach her. If she wouldn’t take this seriously, he would walk away. “Are you looking to defend yourself?” If so, from what? Or was there another motivation at work? 

“I...want to fight for myself.” Sansa said, her body aching tense as she didn’t dare try to break free from his hold on her. Already, she was brought back to the nights spent with Joffrey. He was the only other man to get this close to her and she was expecting Jaime to be just the same, to hit her, mock her, threaten her and then cast her aside once she served what little use she had. Fear began to envelop her as she felt the sharp pain of tears forming behind her eyes. Jaime’s grip loosened as he dropped his left hand and released her wrists with his right. Sansa’s eyes were staring at him, a flurry of confusion and fear. Confusion as to her own honesty and fear that said honesty would prompt the older man to hit her the same way Joffrey did when he bombarded her with personal questions as she stood in the Prince’s chambers, stripped and vulnerable.

Jaime’s face softened as he began to realise the look she was giving him. It was the look he used to give his father growing up. Bringing his right hand to her chin as he needed her to be honest with him, he decided to ask an impossible question, “Is...Joffrey hurting you, Lady Sansa?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jaime make a plan. Arya and Joffrey discuss dessert.

Sansa was unsure as to how to answer his question. 

With her body unwilling to move, she felt trapped despite the space around her. If she answered him truthfully, she had her doubts that he would even believe her. But if he did believe her, what would happen? Sansa doubted that anything would happen. But to Joffrey’s credit he hadn’t laid a hand on her over past couple of days so in reality, he wasn’t hurting her at the moment, as much as he had been in the not-so-distant past.

It seemed Jaime was making no point in breaking the silence until Sansa did herself.

“Not anymore.” Sansa admitted as she took a few steps backward, needing more space to breathe. Her gaze shifted to the stone floor as she took a deep breath. Her chest felt heavy and she could still feel the threat of tears bubbling behind her eyes. “It’s fine now.” She tried to assure him, still unsure if he believed her or not. Though his trust in her statement was unlikely, given who his family was. Slowly, she exhaled and forced herself to look back up to the man.

Jaime let out a more quiet sigh of his own. He knew Joffrey could be volatile at times but it was hard to imagine he would actually lash out at a woman. He really wasn’t sure what to say to the young woman. Jaime hadn’t been too present in the upbringing of Joffrey, that was a fact. So he was sure his opinion of his son was skewed in that regard and like most parents, he wanted to believe his child was good and incapable of horrors. But then he remembered the bruise he saw on Sansa and how he hadn’t really believed her claim that her sister had hurt Sansa. Arya was strong but not careless.

A heavy weight draped itself along his shoulders as he felt compelled to believe Sansa but also to doubt the extent of what Joffrey could be capable of. He loved Joffrey and he loved Cersei and the rest of his children. Jaime loved his sister so very much, even with her flaws. She and him had to only look to one another to see into the other’s heart. And yet as he stared at Sansa, he began to doubt his own ties to the very children he and Cersei created together. Was it possible Joffrey could really intend to hurt someone? Perhaps this was the fate of him and his sister laying together? Another pang of guilt hit Jaime as he ran a hand through his long hair, trying to find the words to offer her the comfort she clearly needed. “If he does lay an unwanted hand on you, please come and find me.” He told her. 

In the meantime, Jaime would refrain from talking to Cersei or Joffrey about these matters. If Sansa was telling him the truth then it was likely their opinion on the matter would be tainted. There had to be a way for him to get some sort of proof of Joffrey. If to see his son’s actions himself.

“Yes. I will.” Sansa forced the words out from between her lips. She felt foolish for speaking her mind, it was clear Jaime didn’t believe her. Though she was also unaware of the precarious situation he was now in. He wasn’t a mere uncle to Joffrey, but the boy’s father. “Are we going to resume now?” She asked, her tone holding a hint of bitterness. She would rather go back to finding a way to really protect herself. “Or do you have anymore questions for me?” She asked him.

Jaime had been around his daughters and lover enough to know when someone was upset with him. But he wasn’t sure what she had been expecting his reaction to be. Prince Joffrey being accused of hurting his future wife? It was a strange claim but he wasn’t going to believe her without evidence. Without said evidence, his actions were dangerous. He extended her aid if it happened again and he was also training her to properly use a sword. For now, it was all he could do. “You’re disappointed in my reaction.” He stated, not wanting to practice when one or both of them were distracted by outside emotions. It would lead to one of them getting hurt. “What would you prefer I do? Go down and confront the prince right this moment?” He asked her. 

She looked up to him and her eyes darkened for a moment. Her frustration unhidden. 

“What purpose would that serve except causing everyone further problems? If you’re being honest and he is hurting you, it would only spur whatever anger he has inside of him, making you a greater target. My sister would sooner believe him over you and Robert would surely cast these accusations aside and let someone else deal with them. And I’m willing to bet that your claim would fall upon deaf ears. Your engagement to him would not be broken as you may hope, not without the approval of the King.” Jaime began to explain to Sansa since it was clear she wouldn’t be satisfied until he explained himself. “And let’s assume for the moment, you are lying. You would be committing an act of treason in such grave and false accusations of the Prince, our future king. Either way, there is no point in me acting without further investigation. If you are being truthful, then I must confirm these claims but either way, truth or not, you would not be believed. If I can find a way to confirm your claim then I would gladly act upon your best interests and say something. But until I can confirm your claim, you best not tell anyone. I may not fully understand your emotions but do not mistake my caution for indifference, Lady Sansa.”

At his words, Sansa felt her happiness slipping further away. Jaime was making excellent points and yet Sansa still felt helpless. She had no idea how she’d be able to make him believe her. She rubbed her eye with her hand and chewed on her lower lip. She was upset that he wasn’t outright believing her, wanting someone to do something now, rather than later. But she had to accept that Jaime wouldn’t act rashly on her account without evidence. “You’re right. I just don’t know how you’re going to get any proof.”

“I suppose we could put you in a situation where Joffrey would assume you two are alone and act as he’d like, while I’d be hiding somewhere.” It was a strange situation and one that would need to be carefully crafted but it was their best route to take. If Jaime say Joffrey’s cruel actions firsthand, he couldn’t deny them. “But right now, I would feel better if you knew how to defend yourself. Pick up your sword and let’s get back to work.” Jaime said.

Perhaps this was the best help she could get for now.

Meanwhile, Jaime set his own sword down against the wall and waited for Sansa to move. Bending down, the Northerner picked up the wooden sword and looked to Jaime as he moved behind her and adjusting where her hand placements. “You don’t need to hold it with both hands. It limits your range of motion and movements.” He shifted the handle to her right hand as he used his foot to nudge her feet further apart. “With a wider stance, you are less likely to lose balance.” He explained, his breath brushing against her fiery hair. Sansa shifted slightly as his hands moved to her hips now, turning them slightly to the right. He wasn’t trained the same way obviously, but he was trying to ensure Sansa know the basics. “Now let’s try again.” He said gently as he walked around her and picked up his sword and motioned for her to come at him again.

As Joffrey led Arya along one of the countless corridors, Arya found herself growing rather nervous. As they came to a room which seemed to store grain and other kitchen goods, Joffrey closed the door behind her and leaned against it, preventing her from leaving and anyone from barging in on them. “I trust you delivered every last meal to those in need?” Joffrey folded his arms against his chest. “I bet they enjoyed seeing such a Lady being so generous.”

Without even thinking, Arya blurted out, “If you did the same, people might start to like you.”

Joffrey rose a brow. Was he not well liked in the public eye? Did it matter to him? Not really. Commoners were always unhappy, impossible to please. “Being a ruler isn’t about being liked.” He shrugged as he stayed where he was. “I suppose you’re expecting me to have you do something in this tiny, dim room.” He commented. A single candle hung above them to offer a touch of illumination to the crates around them in various stacks, taller than both their heads. Honestly, Joffrey had been looking forward to his moments with Arya Stark and found himself a little bored of the long lapse between their meetings. As of now, he didn’t have a goal in mind or a means to bother her. “What would you like me to do to you tonight?” He mused aloud, his right hand reaching out to brush fingertips against the soft fabric of her dress.

His touch moved from her shoulder, down to her arm. “I don’t really care.” Arya said flatly. There wasn’t much space between them and she supposed that was why he picked such a cramped room. He would be able to touch her with ease. But it was the truth, Arya cared little as to what he did with her, as long as he didn’t do anything to Sansa. There was also doubt that if she made a request, he’d even honor it. It was obvious those in the South were less honorable than those in the North.

“I’m serious, wolf girl. If your request is reasonable, I may oblige.” He pressed.

Arya was doubting his motivations. But so far he had been true to his word. He had given her food to hand to those in King’s Landing. He could have given her nothing. Still, she hadn’t a clue what she might be able to request. It was as he said, it had to be reasonable. But what was reasonable to someone as vile as Joffrey? She wanted him to do nothing to her but it was obvious she couldn’t make that kind of a request. Her eyes watched his hand fall down to his side as she mulled over her options. “Chocolate. I’d like some chocolate.” 

While her sister had a weakness for something less sweet, Arya did have a weakness for chocolate. It was usually more sweet than lemon cakes. Arya had seen them serve Sansa’s favorite dessert in the past when they first arrived at the castle but Arya hadn’t yet voiced an interest in requesting special items until now. 

“Chocolate? Alright then.” Joffrey gave a small nod, having a good idea as to how he’d like tonight to go, knowing what might pull Arya along with his plan. “You’re free to go now.” He said as he turned and headed off, not bothering to hold the door open for her. If Arya would refuse to be called a real Lady, then he saw no need to treat her as one. Arya pushed the door open when he left, purposefully going the opposite way. Arya headed along, trying to find her way back to her rooms. As she walked, she thought about checking in on her sister. Stopping by her door, Arya paused and thought about what she’d tell her. There was little Arya had to say to her sister, despite what Arya was doing for her. Arya wasn’t looking for gratitude or thanks.

Shaking her head, Arya went to her own chambers and locked the door behind her. She sat on her bed and began to fuss with the hem of her dress. She felt uncomfortable in such clothes. When she spotted her reflection in the mirror on her dresser, she felt like she was looking at a very different person. Arya looked away and laid down on her back. Bringing a hand up to her lips, she found her mind wandering to when Joffrey had kissed her. It was overwhelming and yet Arya didn’t find it terribly unpleasant, just weird. 

Her mind then slipped back to Gendry, the boy who said she looked nice. It wasn’t often she was complimented and yet she liked it when Gendry did compliment her. It felt honest. But she was well aware that if Joffrey found out about her new friend, he would likely put an end to her meeting with Gendry. Gendry was the one person who was helping her keep her head above of water. Plus he had armed her and seemed interested in keeping her safe. But she was worried that if he found out who she really was, he might not want to spend time with her. 

Closing her eyes, Arya drifted off to sleep, glad she didn’t have to practice with Syrio today.

Arriving at his own chambers, Joffrey waltzed over to the large balcony that overlooked the city of King’s Landing. He couldn’t help but think about the young Stark girl. The untamed one. The blond found himself thinking about her more than her own sister as of late. Arya was more interesting and reactive. And yet back in the storage room, he had to refrain from kissing her. That urge had been brief yet powerful when her eyes locked with his own. But was it a means to remind her who she belonged to or was there another reason for wanting to feel her lips against his own?

The prince strolled to his desk and sat down. After a minute of writing something down, he headed out and handed the piece of paper to the guard outside his door. “Make sure the kitchens have this brought up for me after dinner tonight.” Joffrey snapped as he closed the door and walked back to the balcony and looked down. Letting out a small scoff, he thought about her commentary on his public image. Rolling his eyes, he poured himself some wine and thought about the evening stretched out before him. Taking another drink, he licked his lips. Sansa had already been broken down and now he could focus on Arya Stark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei waits. Joffrey offers a treat. Jaime offers hope. Arya discovers something new about being a woman. And Sansa finds someone to admire.

With the sun settled beneath the horizon, dinner was upon the residents of the Red Keep. Arya was woken up by a knock at her door. Getting up, Arya saw Sansa on the other side, looking more eager than usual. The two sisters began to head towards the dining hall. “What did you after lunch?” Arya asked, knowing Sansa hadn’t been with Joffrey, given she had been with him herself. Arya was curious to see how her older sister spent her time. Maybe now that Joffrey wasn’t lurking, Sansa surely had more time on her hands. But for what?

“I just walked around the castle, spend some time with the Queen.” Sansa found herself quick to lie. There was no way she was going to confide in her sister about her interest in taking up the sword. While Arya would be likely excited by that new hobby, Sansa couldn’t risk her younger sister spilling the secret to their father. And Sansa doubted Arya’s ability to keep such a secret to herself.

Arya nodded and they arrived to see their father and the King missing. “It seems the King and his Hand are busy this evening.” Cersei motioned the girls to have a seat. In Robert’s absence, Cersei sat at the head of the table with Jaime sitting to her left and Joffrey to her right. Sansa looked to Arya before she sat beside Joffrey, with Arya sitting beside Jaime, across from her sister. The other golden haired siblings of Joffrey were also sitting down, being taken care of by an elderly woman so Cersei could enjoy her dinner in peace. “My brother tells me you were quite enthralled with the marketplace, my dear Lady Sansa.” She smiled lightly. 

Sansa looked to the Queen but fund her gaze holding. “Yes, it was rather lively. Your brother was an excellent companion.” Sansa said. Sansa’s posture seemed straighter as she began to serve herself some lamb stew. After her lesson with Jaime, Sansa already felt a small surge of confidence billowing in the pit of her stomach. Usually she would shy away from letting her gaze linger too long on one person but right now, Sansa felt rather proud of herself. Her movements were more self-assured, less doubtful. 

“Wonderful.” Cersei replied and reached her hand over to cover Jaime’s and squeeze for a moment. The gesture seemed simple enough, a sister praising her brother to those looking on at the pair. Her thumb brushed along the top of his hand as she gave him a look of admiration. “My brother does know how to treat a Lady, doesn’t he?” The question was rhetorical of course. Jaime caught Sansa watching them. Suddenly worried about the eldest Stark girl making assumptions, he removed his hand from Cersei’s and began to scoop up some of the stew in the bowl in front of him.

“Yes. Of course.” Sansa noted. “Thank you again, Ser Jaime.” She said before she turned to look to Joffrey now. “And you as well.” She forced herself to smile. Though she felt more empowered, deep down she was still nervous. If Joffrey found out what she was doing, he would punish her greatly. And of course he might target Arya, which Sansa did not want. Joffrey smirked and gave Sansa a nod of affirmation.

“I bought some fabric that I’m turning into a new tunic, so the trip wasn’t much of a waste.” He said before he took a drink from his golden goblet.

“One would think you’d want to spend time with your future wife than worry about what you’re wearing.” Arya spoke up as she dipped some bread into the bowl and took a bite. The stew was thick and rich, with a slight earthy flavor. There was lamb, potatoes, carrots, peas and herbs, as well as ale for body. Across the table, Joffrey gave a slight shrug.

“I know you don’t care about how you present yourself since you’re part wolf, but when you’re in a position of power, it matters a great deal.” He told Arya. “Your clothes are always tattered and faded, I have to worry that the Starks aren’t as well-off as I thought. You must be struggling a great deal up North.” Joffrey’s tone was half-concern, half-mockery. “When Lady Sansa and I wed, I will make sure she wants for nothing. Maybe if you’re nice enough, I can have something made for you.”

“No thanks.” Arya went back to her stew.

The rest of the dinner passed along smoothly. Cersei couldn’t help but run her hand along her lover’s leg under the table. Though he seemed less receptive to her teasing tonight. Cersei thought little of it and expected to make up for loss of time tonight. As servants came in to clear the table, everyone got up, ready to part ways for the night. “Sleep well, little bird.” Cersei said to Sansa before she left the room and headed toward one of the nests she and Jaime called their own. It was risky for either to be seen in the other’s chambers so they had a few places they used to exercise discretion. As she stood outside the room, where no one really passed by given it was down one of the countless corridors of the castle, she found herself growing impatient. 

Usually Jaime was quick to follow her but by now, she had been waiting for a good five minutes. The Queen decided to wait a little longer before she went back to her own room. But she had to wonder what was more important than her. Cersei was craving the touch of her lover, it had been a few days since they had any proper alone time. The long haired woman leaned against the door and folded her arms, trying to figure out if Jaime was simply stressed with work or if there was something more she should be concerned about.

Once Cersei stood up and departed, Jaime watched her go. He knew where she was going and that she expected him to follow. And yet he wasn’t. He looked to Sansa, their eyes locking. Her gaze didn’t relent as it usually did. He believed he understood what she wanted, though training at night was still a risk. Sansa left and Jaime slowly followed, leaving Joffrey and Arya alone as the young children had already gone off to bed. 

“Come on then.” Joffrey spoke up as he headed off and turned down the hall leading toward his private chambers. Joffrey led her along the usual route and let her inside. The two guards said nothing to the guest who was becoming a common sight, as the door closed behind them. Once inside, Joffrey turned to Arya and gestured to the table where some chocolate creations were waiting to be eaten. “I hope these are to your liking.” He said. There was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, a bowl of chocolate covered pecans, and a cup of liquidized chocolate and milk, cooled. 

Arya walked towards the table and then looked to Joffrey. 

Surely there was something he wanted from her.

“Is it poisoned?” She asked him.

Joffrey let out a small scoff. She could be so ungrateful and undignified. He was rather unimpressed with her upbringing. “And spoil our game?” Joffrey asked Arya as he walked over to stand beside her as she eyed the treats. “If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn’t go to this much trouble.” He said. She still didn’t trust him fully, which he understood. But he had gone to the trouble of getting this made for her, or at least ordering someone else to do it on her behalf. “I keep thinking back to our first night together and how enjoyable that had been for me.” He said thoughtfully as Arya reached forward and picked out a chocolate covered pecan and bit into it. “I know our arrangement was for you to do whatever I saw and service my needs in place of your dull sister, but I thought tonight I would give you an enjoyable night.”

After all, he knew if Arya was pushed too much, she could break the deal and tell his father and her father what was going on. So right now, he was going to be a bit more charitable. While he still held the power, he did want to appease Arya in a minor way, at least for tonight. “Tonight I will remain clothed.” He told her as she took a few more nuts in her hand and ate them. They were sweet with a touch of salt. “When you’re ready, I’ll undress you.” He told her as he grabbed a few nuts and ate them as well. Arya glanced to him, still questioning what he thought she would enjoy. Taking the cup, Arya took a few drinks of it before she turned to him, her nerves not allowing her to really enjoy these treats. There had to be something attached to them.

But what?

“I guess I’m ready.” Arya sighed, setting the cup down, resigning for the night. Turning, she waited for him to help her out of her dress, more relieved to get out of it than he knew. Joffrey loosened the tie and pulled it up over her head. Arya quickly slipped her arms over her chest as she heard the dress crumple to the floor in a mess. Expecting him to touch her or say something, she turned back to see him sitting on his bed, his back pressed against the wall with his legs parted and bent slightly. The pillows were crushed under Joffrey’s lower back as he motioned for her to join him.

Not needing to be told, Arya walked over and climbed onto the bed and found him grabbing her shoulders to pull her between his open legs. Her hands reached down to hold herself up as she was positioned to sit between his legs, her back brushing against his chest. “Just relax.” Joffrey said close to her ear. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice as he felt her resisting even when he said this night was more about her than it was him. Did she not see how he was trying to make some effort here? His left hand moved down to push between her legs while his right hand reached around to wrap around her lower abdomen. 

Joffrey propped his chin on her left shoulder as his hand moved past the bit of fabric between him and her womanhood. Arya closed her eyes as she squirmed. “What are you doing?” She asked him.

“Have you ever touched yourself?” Joffrey asked, not sure if he should be surprised one way or the other. His middle finger brushed against her folds, causing her to jump.

“Of course not.” Arya snapped, her face turning red.

Letting out a small sigh, he could tell she wasn’t aroused. He pulled his hand away and pressed his middle finger to her lips. “Suck it. Make it nice and wet. It’ll be better for you if you do.” He instructed as he nudged his finger into Arya’s mouth. Arya hesitated but soon parted her lips. She sucked lightly, tongue swirling around the long digit. Soon he removed it and placed it back down between her legs, rolling it up and down her folds before it settled at the top, pressed against her clitoris. It was clear she was still tense and resistant. Joffrey’s patience was beginning to fade but he told himself to see this through. Leaning in, he kissed her neck lightly, trying to get her to relax. “Lean back against me.” He said softly.

She smelled of pine as if she had been rolling around in a forest. It was rather strange but equally enticing for the prince. The hand around her lower abdomen started to rub her soothingly as she pried open her eyes and leaned back, feeling the smooth fabric against her bare back. Even though there was at least two layers between them, Arya could feel Joffrey’s body heat radiating from him. Her focus fell down to where his hand was, pressing against her clit. Slowly that finger began to rotate around, using a fair amount of pressure. Joffrey continued his movements as he nipped her earlobe and flicked it with his tongue. “How does this feel, Arya?” He asked her directly.

The girl could feel her muscles beginning to tighten and relax as she felt tingles of electricity beginning to snake through her body. It did feel good. But should she tell him that? Arya leaned her head back a little more as she instinctively placed her right hand over his own while her left hand moved to grab onto his left leg resting against hers. “Yeah it does.” Arya breathed out.

The edge of his lips raised as he felt pleased with himself. It would have been better if she wasn’t so tense but the fact she could admit that he was pleasing her was enough for the prince’s ego tonight. “Good.” He said as he changed the rotation and pushed upwards against the bundle of nerves every so often which prompted Arya to let out a small pleading noise. Having never explored much of her developed body, Arya felt a flurry of unfamiliar sensations flooding her body and body. “Give into the pleasure.” He muttered into her ear as he noticed her beginning to squirm around him. Joffrey increased his finger’s pace and soon enough Arya felt herself climaxing. It was like a surge of erratic, blissful energy hit her all at once. Her hips bucked slightly as she let out a strangled cry, heart racing.

Joffrey removed his hand and used it to grope and squeeze her left breast as she came down from the brief plateau. Arya let out a small groan as she loosened the grip she had on his hand, their fingers laced together. As the fog lifted from her head, she found herself less angry and more confused. Given her vulnerable state, she thought she’d be eager to leave for the night and take the cake with her and yet, she felt rather tame. Sitting there, she turned her head to the side and suddenly felt Joffrey’s lips against hers. Rather than pull away, Arya felt inclined to actually lean in, so she did.

As Sansa locked the door behind her, she glanced to Jaime who had indeed followed her to her chambers. “You haven’t told your sister about anything, have you?” Sansa questioned as she moved to sit down on her bed. While she felt more confident thanks to their first lesson and conversation about Joffrey, as though a weight had been lifted, she was still worried. And rightly so. Jaime walked over and sat beside her. 

“No.” While he understood her need to question his honor in keeping certains secret, he hoped she could come to trust him somehow. “Did you give any more thought to what I said about me witnessing you and Joffrey alone together?” To him, it was the only way to really prove her claim. Sansa looked to him and glanced back down at her lap, worried it might not work and he’d think she was lying. It was strange to think she could look to him for help and not that of her sister. But what could Arya really do? 

“I suppose it would need to happen after dinner.” Sansa spoke up as she looked back to Jaime. “Perhaps tomorrow night I can request for an audience alone with him.” It was strange he hadn’t laid a hand upon her in a few days. Maybe Joffrey was able to change his ways? The older blond gave a nod as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I am truly grateful for your efforts.” She smiled lightly to him. To her, Jaime was one who deserved her admiration. She knew what he had done, his breaking of oaths and slayings. And yet to her, he had been quite polite and honorable. People were clearly capable of change and that gave her hope. “I don’t know how I can repay you for everything you’re doing.”

Perhaps it was a bit of guilt pushing Jaime to go out of his way to help Sansa.

“You don’t owe me anything.” He told her as he found himself studying her face. Her skin was pale, a sharp contrast to her rich red hair. He had seen the hardships of war and lies. Perhaps through this lie, he could help someone and repent for his actions. For his many crimes. 

“You and your sister are very close.” Sansa’s comment snapped Jaime from his thoughts. “I’m not that close with my brothers, not even my sister.” She frowned. Jaime’s fingers flexed out, brushing against her hair before his hand dropped down to rest on his leg. “That kind of bond must be very strong.”

Jaime was quiet as he let out a small sigh, “She’s all I really have.” He said. Even his children were kept out of arm’s reach, for obvious reasons. But the sneaking around and secrets were a drain and Jaime wouldn’t admit this to even Cersei, but he did feel alone at times. 

“You have me too.” Sansa said without thinking. But as she considered how life in the Kingsguard may be difficult, she did hope Jaime felt he could rely on her as she relied on him. “If you ever feel like talking to me, I’d be happy to listen.” She told him. “If there’s anything you can’t tell your sister or brother, I’d be happy to support you.” Sansa was doubtful he would come to her but she did hope he did. His company was something she found herself gravitating towards. But she was sure he saw her as a silly girl with silly dreams and problems. 

“I appreciate that, Lady Sansa.” He replied as he stood up and offered a hand to her. “Shall we practice a bit before retiring?” He wasn’t sure where he’d find free time to teach her so he decided to make the most of what they had in the moment. Slipping her hand in his, Sansa got to her feet. 

“Do I get something if I can land a hit?” She joked.

Jaime smirked at her confidence. “Feeling bold, Lady Sansa?” He retorted. “What would you like then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slight delay in updating. I had some good news dealing with a possible new job so I've been dealing with that!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa wants to know about love. And Joffrey wants to how Arya feels.

“I’ll have to think about it.” Sansa told Jaime when he asked what she might want for landing a hit on him. Sansa was doubtful she’d ever be able to do such a thing even with months of practice. Jaime gave her a nod as he led her back to the center of the room and handed her the practice sword while he took hold of the other and stepped back. During their dinner, servants had let themselves in to light candles to provide some light. And in the flickering glow, Sansa couldn’t help but view the knight with a subtle fondness. He seemed to lack the hardened edge of his nephew. 

The candle’s flames danced with rapid attentiveness, casting waves of light that rose and fell against the stone walls surrounding them, sometimes touching the ceiling only to retreat back downwards. “When you get better, you can try using two hands.” Jaime told Sansa as he got into a simple stance to counter her hits. “For now, come at me when ready.” 

Sansa gave him a nod as she focused on the present. Her hand held the sword as she took several quick steps toward him. Every time she attempted to hit him, there was a loud clanking sound as wood hit wood. After a few minutes of adjusting her angles, Sansa had to step back to catch her breath. She lowered her sword and placed her hand to her chest, taking a few deep breaths. Taking advantage of her defenseless position, Jaime strode forward in two large steps and aimed to hit her but stopped short of actually connecting his sword to her head. “If you need a break, you’ll have to ask for one, Lady Sansa. Even then when being attacked, your opponent won’t grant you that. You cannot lower your guard until you are sure you’re safe.” Jaime told the redhead. 

She was still careless around people. Part of Jaime supposed that wasn’t such a bad trait to have but given how she was becoming a target for Joffrey’s games, she needed to develop a sense for self-preservation and more general awareness of those around her and their intentions. Sansa stared at him, rather surprised by his attack. That was likely the point. He had moved too fast for her to notice, let alone react in some way to defend herself. “You’re right.” Sansa replied. Part of her was annoyed but she knew she had no right to be when he was going out of his way to help her familiarize herself with a sword. He was right, she shouldn’t let her guard down so freely, even around Jaime. That was a lesson she would try to take to heart. “Do you mind if we take a break then?” She asked him.

“Not at all.” Jaime would have been tougher on her if she was a simple new recruit. But considering she was a Lady and to wed Joffrey and one day become a Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, he could only push her so much. If he ever injured her, he would be quite upset with himself. And of course her father would have another reason to hate the Kingslayer. Moving to the table, he poured them both some water that the servants had filled up while tidying up the room while Sansa was at dinner. He handed her a cup and she took it.

“Can I ask you something personal?” 

“I suppose. I may not answer it, depending on the question.” Jaime replied as he took a drink. Unlike Sansa, he wasn’t easily worn out but he would wait until she was ready to continue. 

“Have you ever been in love?” Sansa asked him, looking down at the water in her goblet. She knew he was in the Kingsguard and couldn’t pursue a wife or have children. But she wondered if he had ever given his heart to another willingly. Jaime looked to her, not sure how to answer her question. If anything, he wasn’t sure himself. He loved his sister far more than anyone else could. And yet he was not blinded by her, he saw Cersei’s flaws, despite her attempt to hide them. He knew her better than anyone else. And there were things she did that gave him pause.

His love for Cersei was unusual. Almost to the point of toxicity. 

Jaime had to stay behind in the shadows while Cersei stood beside Robert and waited for him to fall asleep before she retreated back to her brother’s arms. That kind of burden was one they shared and yet he felt alone in carrying its real weight. He loved Cersei but her comfort was at times, a mere convenience for them. Growing up, it was easy to turn to one another and speak in a silent language no one else but them spoke in a light touch or stare. But now that they had gotten older and created life together, Jaime found himself wanting more. But Cersei would be unable to give him all of her, nor he her. So was that love or something more maddening? Or did he deserve this torment for all of his sins?

By now, Jaime knew he was crazy to fall for someone like his sister.

“I’m sorry. It’s too personal, isn’t it?” Sansa’s voice sliced through the thick silence that fell over them. Jaime blinked, snapping out of his thoughts as he took another drink of water, unsure as far as the amount of time that had passed between her initial inquiry and now. Somehow it felt like several lifetimes. “I just wondered.” She told him, voice trailing off. She wasn’t sure if she loved Joffrey but maybe in time she’d be able to. And in time, he’d love her too. 

And who better to seek counsel in, than Joffrey’s own family?

“I apologize, I was quite lost in thought, wasn’t I?” Jaime spoke up now that his dry mouth felt some relief. “But to return to your question, I don’t think I have.” He decided, feeling a part of his heart break apart and crumble. Did he love Cersei or was it something else? Somehow being tasked with labeling his feelings for Cersei. It wasn’t as simple, nor as pure, as of love itself. “I suppose you asked because you’re worried about your future with the Prince.” He smiled gently and took another drink of water. “He is young, equally inexperienced in matters of the heart, as you are. I am sure he doesn’t carry his doubts as openly as you do, but he is surely nervous and uncertain about his own feelings and what they may be. I don’t mean to excuse whatever actions he may have taken but his arrogance, if you will, is as much as mask as any other we wear.” Jaime said as he took her cup and set it back on the table along with his own.

“I hadn’t thought about Joffrey in that way.” Sansa considered. To her, Joffrey was someone who was always in control, not just of the things around him but also his own actions and feelings and how they were directed at her. She looked up to Joffrey and perhaps in that outside admiration, she had been distracted by the fact he too, had little idea on how to act in such romantic situations. It didn’t excuse his actions though. But she had always put Joffrey atop an unreachable pillar and Jaime was telling her to see him as someone human, possibly an equal. “I suppose I see him as Prince Joffrey and you just see him as family.”

“You two are still finding your way.” Jaime noted, deciding he may need to directly speak with Joffrey about this issue. Jaime had been unable to properly guide Joffrey due to how busy he was with other matters. But with a lull, Jaime decided it was better late than never to try and push Joffrey down a better path. Not just for Sansa, but also for Joffrey’s. “Now let’s try again.” He said as he walked back over and readied himself. 

Picking up her sword, Sansa walked back and lunged back at him. Jaime was impressed to see her movements were beginning to quicken, though still woefully inaccurate, what matters was her muscles getting used to the movements. The two continued for another few minutes before Jaime deemed it too late to continue without drawing attention to themselves. “Thank you again.” She said as she walked with him towards and door and unlocked it. He gave her a nod and placed a hand on her head, offering a smile in the dim candlelight. 

“Sleep well, Lady Sansa.” He said before he opened the door and left. By now, he expected Cersei to have retired to her own quarters. Part of him wanted to miss her, as their time together had been infrequent as of late, but Jaime found himself thinking more of Sansa anyone else at the moment. He decided tomorrow morning, he would find a way to approach his son regarding his current relationship with Lady Sansa. Jaime made his way back to his own chambers and settled in bed. Even though he hadn’t exerted himself physically, mentally he felt quite drained and eager for some rest.

In Joffrey’s own chambers, the two were sitting together, unmoving at the moment. Arya felt a collection of conflicting emotions. The kiss they had shared just then hadn’t been hungry or coerced. Instead it felt more sincere, more honest. It had been so different than their previous one where Joffrey had to wager something to get Arya to comply. She told herself she was just worn down but deep down, she had her own doubts there. So then why did she kiss him? She lifted her head and blinked a few times before she moved forward and pushed herself off the bed so she could get dressed.

Even though Joffrey’s cock was aching for release of his own, he wasn’t going to make tonight about him. That wasn’t his intention. He stayed where he was and watched Arya begin to fuss with her dress. “Stay.” He said, finding his voice. Arya gave him a sharp look, as if unsure if she would be asked to do anything else. But Joffrey knew she couldn’t say no to him. Arya dropped the dress and folded her arms over her chest. 

“Can I put something on?” She asked him. Joffrey waved a hand to his dresser, silently allowing her to find something to her satisfaction. Arya walked over to the dresser and pulled open the second drawer from the top and found a tan long sleeve shirt with a curved neckline. Arya pulled it on over her head, noting it went to about mid-thigh. The brunette let out a sigh as she grabbed the plate with a slice of cake and chocolate drink and walked back to the bed. Joffrey looked to her before he moved over from the middle to give her some room to sit back down. Sitting down beside him, she took a drink before she noticed Joffrey staring at her. “What?” She asked him. There was less bite in her tone but she was still somewhat guarded, given how vulnerable and confused she was feeling in the moment.

“How do you feel?” He found himself asking her. As much as Joffrey liked to pride himself on his skills, however in the area of sex he knew he was lacking. His eyes were set upon her face, in their sly search for some shred of approval from the younger girl. While Joffrey was intent on using Arya for his own needs, his ego refused to allow him to do an inadequate job of pleasing Ayra, when he chose to anyway. 

Arya gave him a puzzled look and took a drink before handing it to him, in case he was thirsty. “I don’t know.” She said honestly. She had no other experiences to compare it to but she did know it had felt good after a while. A heat had crept along her body the more his finger worked her clit and as she thought back to that momentary weightlessness, she couldn’t help but feel a blush cross her face. Joffrey took the offered drink and took a sip before he handed it back to her, their fingers brushing. “It was strange, but not bad.” She tried to put together the right words but found herself struggling to properly articulate her thoughts when she barely knew them herself. Setting the cup on the table beside her, she fell silent once more.

While her claim that it wasn’t bad, was hardly a compliment, he did wish she had said it was at the very least, good. But he decided he needed to try again at some point to see if he could make her cry out as she once did. It was a noise he never thought she would make, let alone because of him. Reaching over, he pulled off a piece of the cake with his fingers and popped the chocolate morsel into his mouth. It was rich. Sweets weren’t something he went out of his way to enjoy but he decided for tonight, he could have a taste. “It’s a bit too sweet.” He commented.

In the back of his head, he wondered what had come over him earlier when their lips met in a softer embrace. He wasn’t sure what to say, for whatever reason he felt rather uncertain. That sort of feeling was unusual to befall him. Perhaps that gentle kiss had been given by Arya in a more willing, more genuine manner. Joffrey hadn’t needed to dangle a prize at the end a stick in order to encourage the Stark girl, and instead it felt more intriguing in context. Joffrey licked his fingers before wiping them on the sheets, knowing they’d be changed tomorrow morning while he was away at breakfast. 

Following his lead, Arya tore off a piece of cake and took a taste. It was very rich and indulgent. As much as she enjoyed it, she still couldn’t fully relax as she was trying to comprehend the events that had just unraveled. She was still expecting Joffrey to ask something of her, to tell her to get down on her knees again. And yet they were simply sitting in his bed, eating something sweet that she had requested only hours ago. To say Arya was baffled, was an understatement.

Even though she wanted to ask him his motivations, she wasn’t sure if he even knew them himself. The air of arrogance that usually surrounded the prince, wasn’t as pronounced. Joffrey didn’t move with the confidence tonight. If anything, he was a bit uncertain at times. Arya wasn’t sure if she had any sort of authority to ask what was going on so instead she licked her fingers clean and scooted down on the bed, bringing the covers over them before she turned on her side and shut her eyes. Joffrey looked to her before her did the same but instead of turning away from her, he turned to face her face, as if hoping to somehow read her mind in watching her drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei strives to protect those close to her. Jaime has a little chat. Robert extends an offer. And Joffrey aims for a deal.

In the darkness, as Arya drifted off to sleep, she thought she heard a muttered “good night” behind her but she told herself, she had to be hearing things.

As dawn rose over King’s Landing, Joffrey found himself stirring from a rather deep sleep. As his eyes welcomed in the bright morning light, he was surprised to see Arya’s sleeping form in front of him. During the night, she must have turned over because now he could get a much closer look at her pale face, in a sedated expression. Usually she was glaring or huffing so to see her in a more neutral state was rather a rare sight for the prince. Joffrey studied her face. There were a few marks, likely from just being active outside with her siblings. From what Sansa had mentioned, Arya had an interest in things such as climbing and archery, things ill-suited for a woman, much less a Lady. 

With a sigh, he rolled onto his back and knew his mother may be stopping by to ensure he was getting ready for breakfast. He pushed himself up and got out of bed. Last night had been rather interesting but he told himself it had been a charitable gesture. Nothing more. In his mind, he and Arya Stark were now as even as they could be given the power he held over her. Joffrey walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of tan trousers and a tan, long sleeve shirt. He grabbed a comb and tidied up his hair before he turned around to the guest still in bed. His bed. Joffrey walked over to her side and nudged her with his fingers. It wasn’t the kindest way to wake up but she should know, he could be much more cruel when he felt like it. “Get up, you need to leave.” He said.

Her body jerked in surprise as her eyes shot open. She quickly sat up and looked around. She had stayed the night with Joffrey at his request. Arya made a face as she got up and realized she wasn’t wearing anything at all. Grabbing the sheets, she felt a bright red rush to her face. “Where are my clothes?” She asked him as she tried to push away the embarrassing events of last night, away from her mind. Joffrey moved his head in the direction and she just leaned against the bed, still holding the sheets to her body. “Can you get them please?”

“I don’t know why you’re suddenly shy.” He said dryly as he walked over and picked up her dress and held it out to her. “I’ve already seen you undressed.” He pointed out. But it wasn’t just that, he didn’t consider Arya to be shy about herself in general. Unlike most noble women who fussed over appearances, Arya was more comfortable with who she was. Even if that wasn’t much of a proper Lady by anyone’s standards. Arya took the dress and stepped into it before she pulled it up around her and turned around so he could finish lacing her back up. Considering he had gotten her out of it, it seemed only right he help her back into it.

“Thanks.” She muttered when he was done. His fingers had fumbled a bit as he wasn’t used to doing the work of a servant. He watched her head for the door, likely wanting to go back to her chambers and wash off before breakfast. The door opened and closed abruptly and Joffrey sat on the end of the bed, an amused look on his face. The blond waited a bit longer before he stepped outside and headed for breakfast. It was a little surprising that his mother hadn’t come to get him as she often did. But for now, he was simply glad she hadn’t seen the young Arya Stark coming from his room, if anyone knew, then his fun would end.

The night had been a restless one for Jaime.

He was quick to wake up and deal with the issues that came with being in the Kingsguard. But as he ventured back through the halls of the Red Keep, he felt a mixture of guilt and shame swirl around his head. Last night he had told Sansa he had never been in love. He thought at first, it was a lie. But the more he thought about it, the more he wondered why he hadn’t said yes, if it had been a true lie. He could have told Sansa he knew what love was but Sansa had never asked if it was romantic or something else entirely. Her question had stuck with him, as well as the answer he provided. Did he love Cersei? Or was she someone he cared for and found comfort in, but nothing more?

They had created life together, where misery was, they created hope. 

But that hope was false. Robert and the rest of the seven realms were under the impression that life came from someone else and it was beginning to eat away at Jaime. He wanted more out of life than being overlooked. And when he wasn’t overlooked, he was feared and mocked. As he walked along, still in his armor, he heard the familiar sounds of his sister’s feet. By now he knew how she walked and carried herself. He knew by the very pace she was walking, that she was troubled. He turned around to see her looking rather upset and he was sure his absence last night following dinner was the cause of this expression. “My Queen.” He said politely with a small twinkle in his eye.

There were times she enjoyed the title, sometimes she would even call him her King. Her true King. But this morning, she was in no mood to play games. “You could have told me you were busy last night.” Cersei said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side, into a small area which had a small window overlooking the lower level of the castle. Cersei knew he hadn’t been with anyone else. He would never do that to her and yet she knew he was doing something that he felt a need to hide from her. But what? And why? 

“I’m sorry.” Jaime said softly. “I’ve been rather tired lately. We’ve been busy preparing for King Robert’s hunting trip.”

“You’ve been distant.” Cersei said with a hard stare. “You have been avoiding me.”

“No, I haven’t.” Jaime leaned in and placed a gloved hand on the side of her face. “We will have time together soon, I promise.” While he did feel a sense of guilt in being distance as his sister said, he was more guilty in knowing his time with Lady Sansa was cutting into the time with his lover. He wanted to ensure that Cersei never found out about the aid he was giving Sansa and keeping secrets from her, was something Jaime rarely ever did. He also knew he had to speak to Joffrey about his actions against Sansa. While he hadn’t any real proof, he knew he could try to steer the prince in a better direction. 

As if reading his mind, Cersei leaned into his touch and put her hand over his. “I fear there’s something wrong with our son as well.” She sighed. “He’s acting differently than usual.” Cersei gazed up at her brother. He and Joffrey were both acting odd. And Sansa’s behavior last night over dinner, had been a little strange as well. Cersei was going to piece together what she could but she had to wonder if the shift in behavior had something to do with Jaime. 

“I’ve noticed. I’ll try talking with him.” Jaime said. In Jaime’s mind, Joffrey was acting a bit more sociable than usual. So his conversation wouldn’t address Cersei’s concerns, but rather his own. Cersei smiled and brushed her lips against his hand before she leaned in and kissed him. Leaning down, his lips were gentle against hers, lacking their usual passion. “You better go ahead. I’ll catch up shortly.” Jaime said softly as he brushed his fingers against her supple flesh before he stepped back, putting a normal amount of space between himself and the Queen.

Cersei soon left the passageway and headed off to get something to eat. Jaime waited a minute before he headed that way as well. Behind him, he the voice of his son, barking some order to a guard. Jaime stopped and waited for Joffrey to catch up. “Uncle.” Joffrey greeted as Jaime then continued to walk in step with the young man. “I hear my father is planning a hunting trip. Do you plan to accompany him?” He asked.

“If he requests, then I shall.” Jaime replied, trying to figure out the best means to breaching the topic he truly wished to discuss. “Tell me, how are you and Lady Sansa getting on?” He asked as their paced slowed to a dead stop. Joffrey looked to the man he considered his uncle. Tywin said he could be a bit slow at times. So Joffrey wasn’t sure if he should berate Jaime for his weird question or let him speak further. Jaime took the silence as an indication to keep speaking, “I am sure she’s had issues adjusting to a new city. From how I’ve seen her carry herself during meals, she seems a bit unsure of herself. I wanted to make sure everyone was being welcoming to the new princess who will one day become our Queen.” Jaime said, trying to select his words carefully.

Joffrey gave a nod, concerned that Jaime may have heard something from Sansa about his mistreatment of her. But Joffrey was fairly certain that Sansa would never speak up, much less to someone as useless as Jaime. For now, he wanted to assume Jaime’s comments were nothing to concern himself with. “I’ve enjoyed what company we have shared together.” He replied, selecting his words with the same delicate touch. “I will do my best to make her more at ease.” He said, hoping that would be enough to appease his uncle. 

The two men started to walk again as Jaime was deciding if he had said enough or if he should risk pressing the issue further. If he pressed too much, it might only cause Sansa future harm, should Joffrey start targeting her again. For whatever reason. “You two look like a fine couple, I hope you both share many happy years together.” He said as they stepped into the dining hall where Eddard and Robert were talking loudly, though it was mostly Joffrey’s father. Cersei sat beside her husband while his Hand sat on the other. Joffrey storde over and sat beside his mother while they waited for Lady Sansa and Lady Arya to arrive.

Once back in her chambers, Arya quickly tore the dress from her body and shoved it aside as she grabbed a pair of tan pants and a matching long sleeve shirt. The fabric was lenin, very light and breathable. Today she had dance lessons and was not going to show up wearing a dress. She brushed through her hair and heard a knock at the door. She hurried over and pulled it open to see her sister, dressed in a dark green dress with golden ribbons along the trim. There was a golden ribbon tied around her neck as her hair was braided in two lengths and then pulled back. “Are you ready for breakfast?” Sansa asked. Arya rolled her eyes, not in the mood for her sister’s tedious inquiries as she just stepped out, leaving her hair down, not bothering to style it for breakfast at least. “Did you sleep well last night?” Sansa asked. To her, it seemed as though Arya had gotten on the wrong side of the bed.

“I slept fine.” Arya snapped. And it was true. Even though the bed itself wasn’t the one she had gotten used to while in King’s Landing, it was quite more comfortable than her usual nest. But perhaps her restful night was also due in part to what Joffrey had done with his guiding hands. She fell silent as she looked to her older sister, feeling suddenly guilty for last night. “Sorry. I think I’m just hungry, is all.” Arya tried to apologize but it wasn’t her strong suit. She had to remind herself she was trying to help Sansa, even if last night, her sister was the last person on her mind.

The sisters soon joined the others and Sansa took her place beside Joffrey while Aray sat beside her father. The morning discussion was filled with the hunt Robert was preparing. “I think you may be old enough to join me.” Robert said to Joffrey as he dipped a slice of his bread into the eggs on the plate in front of him. “What do you say?”

Cersei gave Robert a strong look as Jaime, on the other side of Arya, paused in eating to see what would happen. Both Cersei and Jaime likely had concerns about Joffrey attending such a thing without proper training. “I am sure in a year or two, Joffrey may like to attend the hunt, dear.” Cersei began to say, reaching over to stroke the back of her son’s head. 

“I’d like to go.” Joffrey spoke up. Cersei gave her husband a hard stare, not wanting Joffrey to be put in harm’s way. She was doubtful that Robert and his companions would really look out for Joffrey. She shook her head and removed her hand.

“Perhaps next year.” She considered.

“Nonsense!” Robert slammed his fist upon the table, knocking over his cup of wine. “The boy needs to go out and show his strength. He will come with me and do some proper hunting. He’s been cooped up in this damn castle for far too long.” Robert said as a servant moved to clean up the mess. “You shelter him too much.” He waved a hand at Cersei.

Joffrey smirked and looked to his parents, “I can handle myself.” He said. Truthfully, he was a little concerned that his lack of hunting skills would fail to earn him a kill. But even in going, he felt like he had something to prove to his father and everyone else doubtful of his worthiness of becoming King someday. 

“I would like to request to accompany you on the hunt.” Jaime spoke up causing Sansa to look in his direction. A knot formed in her stomach as she looked from the knight, to the King at the head of the table.

“Ned is coming, I should be fine.” Robert remarked.

“If you’re going to take our son into the middle of the woods, then I insist Ser Jaime go along too.” Cersei spoke up. If she couldn’t be there to protect Joffery, then she trusted her brother to take her place. Robert gave the two Lannister siblings a hard look before he let out another laugh as he took a drink from his refilled cup. 

“Fine, but don’t get in my way.” Robert said as the meal wrapped up. Robert and Ned soon left to tend to their planning and Jaime soon followed them. 

Joffrey got up and looked to Sansa and then to Arya. “I request your presence in the library, Lady Arya. I am curious about what you can tell me of the North’s history.” It was a lie of course. Whether or not it was convincing, didn’t concern him. Arya gave Sansa a look before she got up and walked off with Joffrey. Once they turned down a hall and began to walk, out of earshot, he paused and looked to the brunette. Part of him was unsure whether or not he should comment on last night. The mood had been less hostile than other nights. “I have a favor to ask of you.” He explained. “You need to help me with my marksman skills and I’ll get Lady Sansa some kind of lavish necklace.” 

“Fine.” Though Arya had only done a small bit of archery, she was sure she could help Joffrey not make a fool of himself in front of his father and uncle. “We can practice this morning.” After lunch, she had dancing lessons. Her thoughts drifted back to Gendry and how she hadn’t seen him in a while. Or so it felt like. “Where should we practice?” She asked him. Joffrey thought about where they would have room to move but also privacy. He motioned for her to follow as he grabbed two bows and a set of arrows from one of the storage rooms. Soon they began to descend down to another lower level of the castle. He turned as they were now surrounded by dimly lit torches and small windows.

“My uncle, the imp, told me about some of these sorts of places.” Joffrey explained. It would have to do. He handed Arya a bow and an arrow but before she did anything, she gave him a look. “What?”

“I need to see what you’re first capable of.” She explained. Joffrey held his tongue and took an arrow and knocked it. He looked at the stone wall about 30 yards away. He took a breath into his lungs and drew the string back before he released it. The arrow shot fairly straight but ended up higher than he intended. Joffrey made a face and looked to Arya. 

“Well you’re not hopeless.” Arya grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya shows her skills. Joffrey suggests a change. Sansa gets a visitor. And Robert has something to mull over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay again! With my new job, I've been busy at my current one tying up loose ends! I've been working full-time the last 7 days and I work 3 more at my new job starting Monday so I've been a bit tired haha.

Joffrey didn’t take the bait and instead motioned for her to go and demonstrate her own skills.

Arya moved to where he stood and shot her own arrow. She and Jon would practice when her parents weren’t around. It wasn’t much but she had learned quicker than most. Her arrow landed right where she intended and she couldn’t help but let out a triumphant scoff. “I noticed your hand a little too high.” She said to Joffrey as she motioned for him to try again. When he moved into position, she walked around and pushed the hand holding the bow, a little lower. With his hold adjusting, she stepped aside to see him try again. This time, it looked more steady. “Good.” Arya commented as she walked over to pick up the arrows already fired. 

She couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder, wondering if he’d dare to fire another arrow while she was in his view. It was something she’d expect him to do and then laugh about it. But so far, he was just watching her. She returned and he had already set up another, ready to keep trying. The more he would practice, the better he would become. “I also was wondering if you could help with some swordship.” Joffrey muttered, his ego taking a few hits this morning it seemed. 

Arya was silent as she watched him retract his arm and then release the arrow, it flying smoothly through the dusty air. “You’ll need to get my sister a bracelet too then.” She finally spoke up. Arya wasn’t sure what most women liked to get from their suitors but she was sure something shiny would be enough to appease her sister. 

“You’re very odd.” Joffrey frowned as he was handed another arrow. “All you ask for is favors for your sister or other people. You enjoy suffering without getting anything in return?” He asked her as he took aim and fired again.

“Family looks after one another.” Arya didn’t hesitate to tell him. It was clear he wasn’t close with his younger brother or sister. It seemed like everyone in his family kept one another beyond an arm’s length. “And if you have something to help others, why not share it? In the North, we take care of our own. When Winter comes, we will be prepared. We rely on one another. You may think it makes us weak but it actually makes us stronger. People are far more invincible when they make allies, not enemies.” To her, the King and Queen enjoyed making enemies and she didn’t trust either of them. 

The idea of family taking care of themselves and those around them, was not a concept Joffrey was overly familiar with. He of course read books and histories of tactics and ways to win over an army or a simple neogotian. And yet he still didn’t see himself being hurt to spare someone like Tommen. “I suppose you care greatly for Lady Sansa, even if you and her are nothing alike.”

Not needing to say anything more, she watched Joffrey continue to practice, Arya offering small comments as needed. After about an hour, Joffrey felt more comfortable with the bow. He was doubtful he’d bring a beast down but he could at least make a decent attempt to prove himself to the King. They headed back up to the main level of the castle but before Arya could go off on her own, Joffrey grabbed her wrist. His grip wasn’t harsh but rather cautious. “Tonight after dinner, we’ll practice with swords.” He told her, letting her know the nature of their eventual encounter. He wasn’t sure when the hunt would be so he’d rather prepare sooner, rather than later. With a nod from Arya, he released her and she walked off. Joffrey watched her leave as he wondered if she thought back to their night together. For now, he would like to believe she did, as he did.

After Joffrey and Arya left, Sansa felt all the more confused. It was as if he was disinterested in her and more in her younger sister. Could she be imagining things? Cersei got up from the table first. “Come along, I wish to take a walk.” She offered her arm to the young Stark. Cersei was still greatly concerned about Joffrey’s attendance in the upcoming hunt and she needed to take her mind off her worries. Sansa got to her feet and took the Queen’s arm as they strolled along the halls.

“My husband can be quite stubborn.” Cersei let out a long sigh. The company she was craving was that of Jaime and yet for now, she’d make due with the wallflower attached to her arm. “I fear that’s a trait Joffrey may have inherited as well.” Cersei was quite glad Joffrey was not Robert’s son. Jaime was a good man and she knew Joffrey would turn out more like him, than Robert. “How are you and my son doing? I see he’s been spending some time with your sister.”

If Cersei had noticed, Sansa was worried others were aware. While Sansa was glad she wasn’t mocked or hit, she was now beginning to worry for Arya’s own safety. Arya was more plucky, less likely to remain silent. But Sansa wasn’t sure what to do. She had spoken with Jaime and yet now Joffrey wasn’t laying a hand upon her. Sansa began to worry about her and Joffrey’s future, hooping they could have more talks together before they one day got married. “He is very kind to me.” Sansa forced herself to say. “I am glad he’s taking an interest in getting to know my sister, as one day they will be family.” Sansa glanced down at her feet for a moment, her chest feeling quite heavy. “It’s a shame he’ll be away on the hunt.” Sansa said, looking back up to Cersei. In Joffrey’s absence, Sansa was hoping to talk to Arya directly, without Joffrey’s possible interference. Maybe when he left, Sansa could walk around the halls without fear.

“I’m glad to hear it, my dear.” Cersei smiled. The two women paused by a view of the gardens down below. “I hope you can always come to me with any troubles.” She whispered into Sansa’s ear before she left to go see if she could find her lover and get more information about the hunt. Sansa looked down at the colorful flowers, some not yet in bloom. The Northern girl closed her eyes and leaned against the red stone wall, feeling the sun’s heat against her bare arms. A smile touched her lips as she hoped the hunt would last several days. She could use the peace.

Soon a small sliver of white rose and the sky shifted from bright blue to a deeper shade of blue. As dinner began, Joffrey served himself some roast chicken before he served Sansa, knowing Arya was watching him. And Jaime too, it seemed. “Thank you.” Sansa smiled, a light blush tinting her pale cheeks. She took the platter and passed it to Tommen on her other side. Sansa then looked around, noticing Arya’s hair was in a single braid, twisted down her back. Sansa didn’t approve of the water dancing but it did keep her sister out of her hair. Part of Sansa wished she could train with Arya, rather than Ser Jaime. But for now, Sansa was going to do her best and learn quickly, for her sake and for her instructor. 

“I was thinking of inviting Lady Sansa and Lady Arya to go with us.” Joffrey spoke up. “You mentioned including Lady Sansa in our activities and making her feel welcome.” Joffrey looked to his uncle. “She might enjoy being out in the woods, it might remind her of home.” He commented, taking a drink of wine.

“It’s hardly a place for a woman.” Jaime tried to say.

“I agree.” Ned spoke up, doubtful that Robert would indulge the boy. “I don’t want my daughters put in unnecessary danger.”

“We’ve gone on hunts in the North.” Arya spoke up. At first the idea seemed a little weird. Joffrey’s suggestion was likely made to let him summon her as he liked, even when away on his hunt. And Arya was sure it would be unusual for him to ask for her to come, before his own future-wife. But now that she thought about it, it could be fun to show off her own skills.

“You were with your brothers and myself.” Ned said firmly. “You are not going on this hunt, it’s not the same.” He would have to look after both his daughters while hunting alongside Robert. It was asking a lot and he was sure Cat would be upset to know the girls went out in such unfamiliar territory with the given company. 

“Father, what do you think?” Joffrey spoke up, knowing the only person who could give absolute permission or refusal, was the King himself. “I think it could be a nice change of scenery for the Ladies of Winterfell. Besides, I would find myself missing my dearest, Lady Sansa.” He glanced toward the woman in question, his smirk settling to a small smile.

While Robert wasn’t keen on the idea of two girls tagging along, he decided it could occupy Joffrey at certain times so the adults could indulge in some more drinking. After thinking a bit longer, he let out a laugh. “They shall come along.” He decided. He wasn’t going to have them actually hunt but he was sure they would be helpful with setting up the tents and meals. He went back to eating as Sansa’s shoulders slouched. She had been eager to have Joffrey leave and now it seemed as though she’d be dragged along with him into the wilderness. While she was sure Arya was happy about this news, Sansa couldn’t be more disappointed. 

“I’ll think about it.” Was all Robert said on the matter which earned him a look from Eddard.

Dinner soon concluded and everyone left as usual. As Arya and Sansa headed toward their chambers, Arya placed a hand on her sister’s arm. “You don’t have to go.” She knew Sansa was likely unhappy with the possibility of going out into the woods. She also wanted to see how Joffrey was treating her given their new arrangement. “Are you happy?” Arya asked, her tone rather cautious as she wasn’t sure how to directly ask Sansa how things were, if Sansa believed Arya was still unaware of how harsh Joffrey had been with her in private.

Sansa gave her younger sister a look, unsure if she knew more than she should about such matters. They didn’t concern Arya. Sansa looked off and let out a lofty sigh. “I’m quite tired tonight, good night.” With that said, Sansa continued to walk further down the large stone hallway with arched ceilings, until she came to her door and let herself in. Arya folded her arms across her chest. Upon seeing the door close, Arya turned and went back the way she had come, remembering that she and Joffrey had another meeting planned. At least this one they would be keeping their clothes on and they would be armed.

A glint flickered in her grey eyes as she looked forward to sparring with Joffrey. She was curious if he had much training given his status. Jon and Robb had both trained Arya when her parents were away so she had some training and now with her learning more about the water dance, she was feeling all the more confident that she could someday protect her home. Reaching the small underground room, she noticed Joffrey was waiting for her, with two pointed swords. “Those aren’t practice swords.” She noted as she slowly approached him.

“No, they’re not.” Joffrey confirmed though it was unnecessary. Even in the dim light of the room, the swords would not be mistaken for wood. He unfolded his arms and walked over to where they were, set against the wall so unassuming. “How did you find tonight’s dinner conversation, Lady Arya?” He asked her, his tone clinging to a hint of mockery as he called her a ‘Lady’ despite their current circumstances. Arya hurried over and picked the ther sword up and stepped back, her guard raised.

“Why would you want me and my sister to come along?” She was curious and also concerned.

Joffrey gave a shrug. “It would amuse me.” He was being honest. There was no reason to lie given who he was speaking to. He wouldn’t miss Sansa Stark. But he might miss her sister. Overall, Joffrey was sure he would have more fun taunting the girls than if they stayed in the castle, safe from harm. “I don’t want you to forget who you serve whilst I’m away.” He added as he leaned back and held his sword in his right hand while Arya held her’s in her left. “I thought you’d be happy to get out of this dingey old castle.”

Her eyes watched his movements carefully. Of course it didn’t surprise her, his need to extend his control beyond the confines of the Red Keep. Someday she would be far away from his reach, no longer having to suffer for the sake of her sister. “This castle doesn’t feel much like home.” Arya admitted. The wilderness felt like home. The cold and the wind felt like home. King’s Landing was just a place she happened to be for the time being. “But it’s not someplace my sister would do well in, the woods, surrounded by drunks and wild animals.” Even up North, Sansa wasn’t too interested in traveling or exploring. Sansa had yet to crave that feeling of freedom in the unknown.

The Prince had nothing to say to that he moved forward and clashed his sword against Arya’s. Arya noted his posture was oddly weak. It was clear he didn’t really hold a sword and know how to carry himself. Arya pivoted with her right foot as she moved around him effortlessly and pointed her sword to his neck. “You can’t just expect your enemy to stay in one place, right?” Arya looked to Joffrey.

He gave her a glare, likely a little embarrassed. 

“Did that bum from Braavos teach you that?”

“I’m quick on my feet, he helps me learn to move to dodge and counter.” The style played to Arya’s strengths as a woman. It didn’t rely on brute force the way most knights did. She was sure that Joffrey had been exposed to only one style of fighting but Arya’s eyes were already opened as to how different people could fight in different manners. Joffrey took a step back and let out a scoff, obviously not yet impressed from what he had seen. So Arya was happy to keep dodging and dancing, if to prove her point.

As Sansa sat on her bed, she began to wonder if Jaime wasn’t going to come tonight. She felt incredibly nervous, now more than ever. The idea that she might have to go with Prince Joffrey and his father on a hunt made her nearly sick with worry. Though her father and Arya would be there, as would Ser Jaime, Sansa felt a sense of dread begin to suffocate her. A light knock brought a rush of air back into her lungs. Getting up, she pulled open the door and saw Jaime though his face was unable to mask his own concern. While he was worried about the possible addition of people he’d have to look after, he also sensed that his sister was beginning to suspect something amiss.

Which meant visiting Lady Sansa at such an hour, was all the more a risk. A stupid risk.

And yet here he was, in front of her door.

“Would you like to come in?” She asked him, noticing her didn’t have the practice swords with him tonight. Perhaps he was just stopping by to say good night. 

“Yes, please. I was hoping to speak with you.” Jaime confessed as he took a step inside and moved to shut the door behind him. “I do not know the reason behind the Prince’s request but I am certain the King will not consent to such a distraction.” Jaime said, hoping to ease her troubles. Sansa was quiet before there was a knock at the door. Both turned to look, as if fearful the walls had suddenly vanished. Quickly moving toward the wall behind the door, Sansa moved to open the door slightly to see who it was. 

“Queen Cersei?” Sansa had expected Arya, perhaps her father but not the Queen. Sansa’s heart quickened as she wondered if Cersei had followed Jaime or if she was here for some other reason. “Is everything alright?” She asked.

Cersei stood there and pressed her lips together. “I know I’ve come at a late hour, but I was hoping to discuss some matters with you, Lady Sansa.” Cersei’s fingers were laced together as she studied the wide-eyed redhead in front of her. “May I come in? They cannot wait until the morning, I’m afraid.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Cersei talk.
> 
> Arya attempts to have a good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mega delay! I'm slowly adjusting to work! It's a great place though, they've been training me the past two weeks and I've tried to find time to roleplay and write. I think I may just bring a USB to work and write as needed, I'm not sure yet. But I'm still going to keep this going as often as I can! Weekends may be when to expect new chapters. To make up for the delay, I've made a banner and it's at the top of this chapter. I may go back and add more artwork and titles when I've gotten more content out. But we'll see how that pans out in the future. For now, enjoy!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hi1qo6)

Sansa’s mind was blank once Cersei requested her company. Surely Cersei knew who else was in her room and it would cause untold trouble for her and Jaime--and even Cersei. Sansa cleared her throat and the hand on the door tightened. Her nails dug into the dark wood as her other hand held onto the iron rung at waist level. She was positive that Cersei couldn’t see her brother but for all she knew, Cersei could see through walls. “I’m quite tired.” She tried to explain, trying to figure out the best lie to lure Cersei away. Nothing that Sansa could think of sounded believable. Her sister was a decent liar but it was a skill that once again eluded Sansa. “Can it truly not wait until tomorrow morning?” She asked, deciding to not waste anymore time trying to think about a dozen ideas when she knew she should be focusing on the moment, or risk slipping something on accident. “Is there something wrong with my father or my sister?” She asked. “Or Prince Joffrey?” She added, almost forgetting to show concern for the man she was to wed.

“They are all fine, I assure you.” Cersei raised a hand to silence the younger lady.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sansa looked back to Jaime before she squeezed herself out and shut the door behind her. “I would feel more comfortable if we spoke in the gardens. They’ve always provided me with a sense of peace.” Sansa said, praying that the Queen wouldn’t push the issue further as to why she wasn’t invited into the room. “If these matters truly cannot wait, I am sure we could locate my father. They sound rather pressing.” Sansa looked to the long haired woman. Cersei eyed the closed door and placed a hand on Sansa’s shoulder and began to walk down the hallway.

“The gardens would be a fine place for our discussion.” Cersei replied as they moved further away. Cersei had reached out to certain individuals and they had returned with some upsetting information regarding Sansa Stark. At the moment, she hadn’t proof but she wanted to issue a warning regardless. Once in the gardens, they sat down along a white stone bench as the moonlight up above provided some light for the two women to talk. “I’ve been told things between yourself and my son aren’t going very well.” Cersei said quietly. “While it isn’t my place to speak about matters so private, it does appear as though your interactions with him come nightfall have noticeably decreased. Until your wedding night, it is expected for you both to refrain some formality enjoying one another. However this change in habit does leave me wondering about the arrangement between you both.”

Sansa knew Cersei was talking about the nights Joffrey would summon her. He would ask her to do things. When she resisted, he would hit her and mock her openly. It was clear Cersei didn’t know what her son did behind closed doors. At the idea of the arrangement being called into question, her ears perked up. Was this a chance to express interest in not marrying Joffrey? Or was this a trap somehow constructed by Joffrey himself? “I didn’t think anyone would have noticed.” Sansa commented, in an attempt to stall for time to pull her thoughts together.

“There is very little which happens within these walls that I do not know about.” Cersei said. She had spies listening and watching on her behalf. “My son is a difficult man to love at times, even as a child, there were moments where I failed to understand him completely.” The Queen reached out and placed her hand over the two sitting on Sansa’s lap. “You will be his wife, it is your duty to appear to serve him and keep him happy.” She said. “Is there anything that I should know?” She asked Sansa directly now.

If the topic stayed centered around Joffrey, perhaps Cersei didn’t know about her lessons with Jaime. 

For now she would act as though she had done nothing wrong and pray that Cersei was seeking her company this late, for a simple but sensitive matter about her oldest son. “I suppose given my lack of experience, I’m unsure of how to best act around Joffrey. I do wish to make him happy but we are still figuring out how to best act around one another.” Sansa tried to explain, her heart thudding against her chest. “Your consideration is welcomed. Being so far away from my own mother, I do hope that you and I can rely upon one another.” Her own diplomatic words were a surprise to herself. Sansa had to hope these words would satisfy the Queen. It was still unclear her motivations for seeking out the Stark girl so late at night. All Sansa could do was deal with issues brought to light and not bring any others out into the open herself.

Sansa’s words prompted a nod from Cersei as she seemed like there was more she wanted to say but she still remained silent, hoping Sansa may divulge some other thoughts freely. After a few more moments of silence, Cersei gave the Lady a smile. “If you do feel unsure of yourself and your abilities, I may suggest seeking the advice of Lord Baelish. He is an old friend of your mother and father. He may be able to offer you some ideas on how to perform to the expectation of a Prince.” Cersei would nudge Sansa in that direct but was doubtful she would take the bait. But she did tell Littlefinger she would do what she could with Sansa Stark on his behalf, given how informative he was on similar matters.

Sansa got to her feet, assuming their talk to have reached its end point.

“Did you love King Robert when you first met one another?” Sansa found herself asking.

The Queen pressed her lips together and also rose to her feet, now looking down upon the lion. “It took time to build trust and love.” Cersei replied. Perhaps Sansa’s question had been a counter to Cersei’s questioning but Cersei didn’t think Sansa was that cunning. “Rest well, little one.” She dismissed the Northerner and watched her vanish back into the heart of the castle. Cersei folded her arms and dug her fingernails into her arms, knowing there was more to these rumors than first glance. And there was more to Sansa Stark than once assumed as well.

It took a tremendous amount of willpower to not run back to her room. Sansa kept a slow pace, just in case Cersei was still watching her. When she finally made it back, she expected Jaime to be gone, using the opportunity to make a safe retreat. But when she opened the door, she found Jaime sitting on her bed, wringing his hands together. “What did she want?” The man asked her as he got to his feet and turned to tidy up the sheets he had been sitting on. Sansa closed the door and walked over to him.

“It wasn’t about you.” But that didn’t mean Cersei didn’t know or have her suspicions. 

“I see.” The answer didn’t offer any reassurances however. Jaime knew his sister well enough and that her actions were never as they seemed. So he wanted Sansa to still be careful, even if Cersei appeared unaware of the things around her. His sister was cunning and calculating. Traits inherited from their father. “Don’t let your guard down around her. She may mean well but I’ve known her long enough to see past that mask she wears.” Jaime warned her as he moved to the door and grabbed hold of the curved handle but paused before parting. “Try to get some sleep.”

He was sure after her encounter with Cersei, she may have trouble sleeping. His words wouldn’t offer much comfort but at least an understanding of what it was like to be under Cersei’s gaze.

Letting himself out, he shut the door behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Now alone, Sansa moved to blow out the candles and slip into the bed. She curled up and held the covers tightly in her grasp, thinking over what had happened throughout her day. So many odd interactions. Joffrey wanted her and Arya to join him, Cersei suspected something and requested her late at night. Sansa closed her eyes but sleep did not come easily for the lamb in wolf’s clothing. 

With dawn soon seeping in the open window in Sansa’s room, she felt compelled to sleep in a bit longer, trying to capture enough rest as she could. She rolled away from the sunlight and faced the wall as she drifted back to sleep, her dreams unsettling but not enough to dissay her from trying to get a few more minutes of rest. 

Elsewhere, Arya Stark had risen quite early, despite how late she and Joffrey had practiced into the night. He didn’t try to do anything with her other than land a blow but even in those more practical attempts, he had been unsuccessful. Arya’s weeks of training with Syrio had been paying off. If she couldn’t land a blow on her dance instructor, she could at least land one on the Prince himself, which she did a few times. Everytime the slab of wood would make contact with Joffrey’s shoulder and or side, his face would tighten and his focus would be broken with thoughts of needing to counter the wolf girl at any cost. But Arya would twirl away before he could strike back.

Their training concluded with neither doing or saying much.

So when Arya got up, she decided she would go into the city and see how the people were doing. It felt like it had been a long time since she walked along the dirt streets/ No one knew her well enough to miss her or worry. Except one perhaps. Arya grabbed what she could from the kitchen before she hurried off to the gate to be let out into the harsh city where everyone was hungry and ravenous for any bit of coin, scrap of cloth or morsel of food. It really was different world to Arya. All she knew was the people of the North but down here, she felt so different. While she knew her attempts to spread more of the castle’s wealth were likely futile as Joffrey liked to remind her, Arya wasn’t going to give up the people. Crossing an empty street, she heard the chatter began to grow thick in the warm morning air. Following the sounds, she spotted two men with small daggers fighting. A crowd of people surrounded them, likely eager to see something of interest, even if it would likely end in a life being taken.

Stealing another glance, she spotted one man lunged for the other before she carried on, not too interested in the outcome. Either way, it would be death. 

She headed for Gendry’s little forge and soon stepped into workspace. Gendry had his shirt off, his back turned to her. He was pounding away on a newly formed hunk of iron. It was red hot, like the sun itself. With every strike Gendry made, bits of searing iron and fire cascaded into the dark soot covered floor. Lingering by the door, Arya found herself more interested in watching his muscles tighten and twitch. There was a thin layer of sweat against he tanned body, it almost looked like he was aglow. A few grunts could be heard every so often and Aray felt herself inhaling, her mind going back to another time and place when she had been alone with Joffrey in his room. The young woman’s fingertips fumbled over the fabric of her pants as her arms rested at her sides. 

Finally feeling eyes upon him, Gendry turned to see Arya standing, just staring at him, mouth agape.

“Arya!” He set his hammer down and grabbed his discarded shirt to wipe his face and hands in order to look somewhat more presentable to the brunette. “You’re rather sneaky.” He said, a bit flustered as he tossed the dirtied cloth back on his work bench.

“I know.” She smiled.

“I haven’t seen you around.” Gendry walked over to her, not standing in front of her. “I was beginning to worry you wised up and left this place.” He joked. Arya’s tongue darted out to wet her lips but before she could speak, someone else did.

“What are you doing in a shithole like this?”

Arya and Gendry turned to see Prince Joffrey with two nameless men from the Kingsguard behind him. Arya’s face fell as she took a step off to the side. “I could ask you the same thing.” She barked, a tight knot forming in her stomach. She didn’t want Joffrey knowing about Gendry or else he might have him killed, for whatever reason. Nor did she want Gendry knowing about Joffrey and her true status as a Lady. What was promising to be a good day, was slowly turning into a nightmare. 

“I followed you.” Joffrey shrugged before he stepped over to Arya, taking a long unimpressed look at Gendry.

“Why?” Arya asked, hoping that Gendry wouldn’t be foolish enough to speak.

“I wanted to know where a wolf goes when she’s off her chain.” Joffrey smirked. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “A Lady must be more careful about the company she keeps.” Joffrey cocked his head toward Gendry once more. 

“Your Grace, I hadn’t a clue she was a Lady.” Gendry said, feeling quite embarrassed. He was in both the presence of the Prince himself and a true Lady. He lowered his gaze and bowed deeply.

“No?” Joffrey made a face. “This is Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell. Her father is Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. It is shameful to be in her presence as you are.” Gendry looked down and remembered he was without his shirt and quickly grabbed it and pulled it on, bits of scorched fabric and marks of black soot colored the brown top. Joffrey shook his head and then brought his hand to cup her face. “Now kiss me and we’ll be on our way back to the castle.”

It was a very brazen request given that she was not Sansa Stark and that Gendry was now witness to their little agreement but he was trying to make a point, that she was still his, no matter how far she fled. Arya closed her eyes and leaned forward, her lips brushing with Joffrey’s. The kiss deepened for a few moments before he broke it, showing her some mercy as he glanced to the trembling smith. 

He turned and walked back out to where the guards were waiting, keeping an eye on the street and ensuring no one bothered the Prince. Arya glanced to Gendry, trying to silently apologize but he wouldn’t meet her eye. Her shoulders slouched as she followed Joffrey out and grabbed onto his arm. “You didn’t have to do that to him.” She hissed.

“I could have him slain where he stands.” Joffrey snapped as he wrestled her hand from his arm and held it tightly in his hand. “How long has this been going on?” He demanded. His heart was beating much faster as he began to walk, still holding onto Arya’s hand tightly. Joffrey wasn’t sure why but he felt a very strange feeling roar within his heart when he had seen Arya smiling so innocently at that boy. He just couldn’t put it into words, so the kiss had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey and Arya clash with words rather than swords.
> 
> And Cersei continues to fish for information.

Being forced to follow Joffrey, Arya tried pulling her hand free of his tight grasp but to no avail. It was obvious he was angry but she was at a loss as to why he was so upset. She did not consider him her keeper, nor did she think he cared about her whereabouts. There was something else about the way his eyes were set ablaze. Something had sparked inside of him and Arya wasn’t sure if she should be fearful or angry about the way he treated her and Gendry. “He’s a friend.” Arya huffed as she dug her heels into the street, forcing them to stop their quick pace. Joffrey jerked forward when Arya had anchored herself back behind him. He took a step back and looked to her. “And I don’t have to tell you about the friends I happen to make. It is none of your business.” She added, her eyes challenging his own.

“I don’t care if you’re friends with a fat slob who cleans these shit stained streets but you are a Lady. You may not want to carry yourself as such but what you do has meaning and consequence.” Joffrey began to lecture her. “What you do reflects back on your borish House but by extension, mine as well.” His grip loosened as he realized just how hard he had been holding onto her. His eyes glanced down but quickly went back to her face. “If you run around here without being careful someone is going to take advantage of you.” If someone captured Arya Stark, Joffrey was sure her father would show no mercy. It would in turn make the King look moronic and unable to control his own city, let alone the kingdoms themselves. Perhaps that wasn’t the true nature of his displeasure but it was a good start.

“Like you?” Arya snapped as she finally pried her hand from his.

Tension hung in the air as they glared at the other.

What goodwill had been established seemed to crumble around them.

“Mind your place! You came to me, begging for my mercy. I didn’t need to offer it to you but I did.” His tone was sharp, filled with acid. “I don’t take advantage of you, Arya, I gave and you took. You give and I take. So far I have been quite fair, have I not?” He had kept his promise but now he was beginning to think that had been a mistake.

Arya already knew her comment would be the one she’d regret even days later. She couldn’t help but blurt it out and now she had no choice but to move forward. “You followed me and embarrassed me in front of--”

“A friend?” Joffrey cut her off, not caring about the boy or his name.

“Yes. You have no right to do that!”

“Yes I do.” Joffrey chuckled, unable to believe she could forget who he was. “I am the Prince, I will someday become King. I can do whatever I want. You think I was acting outside the parameters of our agreement but I was not. I could have asked you to suck me dry while your friend watched. I could have ordered you to cut his throat. I could have asked so much more of you Arya Stark. You should be thanking me for being as patient as I have been with you. Instead, you run off the first chance you get and what’s worse is you don’t even bother to show your true colors to this so-called friend of yours. Why is that? You are a two-faced wolf.” Joffrey turned and continued walking. 

Arya stood there, quite confused, feeling like she had just been slapped. She could feel her heart beating in her chest but she didn’t know why his words stung. Perhaps there was truth there. One of the two guards motioned for her to keep walking so she did. A wave of numbness began to wash over her as she watched Joffrey ahead of her. Everyone who saw him either bowed or knelt as he passed by, just happy to be near him for a few fleeting seconds. She had spoken out of turn and she felt like there was no way to recover. At the same time, she didn’t feel as though she had done anything wrong and that his reaction had been very much uncalled for. Why did he care about her and Gendry?

Once they got back past the gate, he stopped and turned to her. “I had hoped we could continue our training this morning but I won’t be needing your services any longer.”

Arya felt her stomach tighten. He had been looking for her after all? She had thought he had been lying in order to cover the fact he had been following her just to mess with her. “What about later?” She found herself wondering, not sure if he wanted to train come nightfall or if he wanted her to come to his quarters for other, more physical matters.

“No longer needed, Lady Stark.” There was a hint of sadness behind his eyes as he looked right through Arya where she stood.

And with that he headed insideside.

The Prince headed to his chambers, needing to be alone to consult with his warring emotions. He slammed the door behind him after telling the guards he was to receive no visitors, that included his mother and father. Joffrey moved to lay on his bed, his head resting on a few pillows while his hands rested against his stomach. That smile. The one Arya wore for that shirtless smith, would not leave him be. Why did it torment him? Why did it bother him that she could lie to that stranger whilst looking so happy and at ease? Joffrey scowled and closed his eyes, wondering why he cared about the dark haired boy and his exact relationship with Arya Stark. She could make friends as she saw fit. He rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. Was that the sort of man someone like Arya dreamed of at night? Or when he had been touching her so intimately in his own bed?

Was she after someone like that?

Someone strong, someone she could freely exchange words and laugh with?

And why had she hidden her surname from the guy? Joffrey wasn’t sure why anyone wouldn’t want to flaunt their superiority. The whole encounter left him feeling shaken and unsettled. 

After breakfast, he couldn’t find Arya nor her sister so he decided to go look for the younger wolf, hoping to spend some more time together while his father decided about including the Stark girls in their upcoming trip. After some quick asking around, Joffrey had found her trail and was surprised to find her at a dirty forge. Clearly not even the best in the city either. And when he stepped in and saw her with a stranger, smiling even when he was half-naked, as if they were old friends, Joffrey felt a jealous rage pour out. It took him by surprise. A large part of him wished he hadn’t gone searching for her given what he had seen.

And now he was laying in bed alone, without the company of the girl he had sought after.

He felt pitiful.

And he hated himself for it.

Now left alone, Arya began to worry that their entire agreement had suddenly become undone after a few harsh words. She slowly walked into the castle and found herself wandering aimlessly as she tried to gather her thoughts. For whatever reason, Arya found herself feeling somewhat rejected. Joffrey harsh words had cut her deep. Why did it bother Joffrey that she didn’t want Gendry to know she was a Lady? Was she really tw0-faced? She just didn’t want Gendry to treat her differently.

And then there was the question of Sansa. Had her comment put Sansa back in harm’s way? Would Joffrey go back to her with a more ruthless intention than before? 

Not only did she disappoint Joffrey, and it now nagged at her, she also disappointed her family and herself.

Suddenly realizing she had wandered into a random courtyard overlooking the bay, she walked over to the stone wall and leaned up against the red rock, gazing out at the dark ocean. Her arms acted as a pillow for her to rest her chin upon as she felt powerless to distinguish what she should do next. Logically she should confront Sansa about Joffrey’s treatment of her and go to their father together. But she was also compelled to find Joffrey and pick up where their conversation had left off. But for now, her legs were refusing to move and carry her elsewhere.

By the time Sansa awoke, Arya and Joffrey were presently not on speaking terms.

After getting dressed, the older sister ventured out to see lunch being set up outside given the sunny weather and gentle breeze. “Good afternoon Your Grace.” Sansa bowed her head as she sat by Cersei who was drinking some wine, looking out at the view. “Have you seen Joffrey or my sister?” Sansa questioned.

Cersei looked to the girl, “Joffrey went out and just returned but I don’t think he’s welcoming any form of company at the moment. And I haven’t seen your sister since breakfast.” Cersei wasn’t going to connect those two events, not until she finished connecting her brother to the girl sitting beside her. “You must have been tired after our talk last night, I’m sorry for keeping you up so late.”

Her hand reached out to pour her guest some wine of her own.

“Oh it’s quite alright.” She said, watching the woman pour. “I actually don’t drink much.”

“I insist.” Cersei said, her tongue hissing against the back of her teeth and the roof of her mouth. 

“Insist upon what, dear sister?” Jaime asked as he stepped out into the open air, his golden armor gleaming in the sunlight. Sansa didn’t dare look up to him but Cersei placed her hand above her eyes to shield herself from some of the glare. “Lady Sansa, we missed you at breakfast.”

“Shall I pour something to wet your tongue too?” Cersei asked Jaime.

“I shouldn’t drink.” Jaime said. He noticed the glass poured for Sansa and had to imagine Cersei was trying to get her to drink and reveal some coveted information in a seemingly innocent setting. He took a seat across from his sister and untied his sword, placing it up against the wall to his right. “The wine may be a little too tart for your tastes, Lady Sansa.” Jaime commented as he took the glass away and poured her some orange juice and slid it over to her across the wooden table. He knew Myrcella would always pick juice over wine, but it also meant Sansa would be of clear mind around Cersei.

Cersei gave her brother a brief hard stare before it quickly fell behind her mask. “Of course, drink whatever you want, little one.” She placed a hand on Sansa’s arm, squeezing lightly. “You are our guest and soon enough you’ll be tending to children of your own.” She said. Sansa glanced down nervously and took the drink Jaime had poured for her.

“It seems your father and my husband have been spending a good deal of time together this morning, I am sure come evening, we will know whether or not you’ll be taking a little trek into the woods outside King’s Landing. How would you feel about such a trip? It’s not common for women to have a place standing beside men as they hunt for sport.” Cersei commented, taking a sip of her wine. Jaime watched his sister take stock of Sansa’s reactions, likely looking for something to exploit, a means to always have leverage against the young woman tasked to marry her eldest son.

“I would look forward to spending time with Joffrey in any setting. Should he request my company, I would be happy to attend by his side.” Sansa replied with caution.

Jaime was sure Sansa wasn’t used to such scrutiny but she would need to be able to think quickly and carefully. “I will also be going so if it would ease your mind, sister, I will look after the Stark girls.” He said, mostly to irritate Cersei. It was a risk but the barbed comments thrown back and forth were akin to foreplay for the twins. Jaime was certain that come nightfall, he would pay for that comment. Though it wasn’t entirely misplaced. He did intend to keep an eye on the ladies if whenever possible. “Or perhaps you’re a little slighted that the King has not voiced an interest in breaking with tradition to ask for your attendance as well?” He wondered as he grabbed an apple in front of him and bit into it. It was crisp but not too tart. Cersei refrained from rolling her eyes as she reached her leg out, her foot brushing against Jaime’s under the table. A subtle warning. One Jaime was fond of not heeding.

“Not at all.” Cersei replied as she took a drink of wine.

Sansa looked between the two. 

While she was fortunate that the focus was off her for even a moment, Sansa felt like there was more being exchanged than just words between the two siblings. A thought occurred to her to just excuse herself but before she could, Cersei’s attention shifted back to her. “So tell me Sansa, have you ever thought about picking up a sword?” She asked, rather direct. Sansa froze, now certain that Cersei had to know about her and Jaime’s little hobby. “Jaime once tried to teach me when we were younger but I found it dreadfully boring and tedious.” Cersei lamented as she traced her fingertips around the rim of her cup.

“Not to mention is isn’t a Lady’s place to learn such skills.” She added coldly. 

“But shouldn’t a Lady know how to defend herself?” Sansa spoke up before she could help herself.

Jaime’s chest tightened as he had seen the trap laid before Sansa had and now Cersei had a nibble. “From what, pray tell?” Cersei asked Sansa, as if daring the girl to be specific about the dangers around her at the moment. 

Sansa glanced to Jaime and then back to Cersei, now realizing just how gravely she had spoken out of turn. “I mean just in general.” Sansa muttered. “Most men would take advantage of a woman left unattended. Joffrey may not always be around to protect me.” She tried to explain. Cersei was still not satisfied with the murky explanation. 

“So you’d have an interest in sword fighting?” Cersei asked directly. As much as Jaime wanted to speak up and defend Sansa from Cersei’s pointed attacks, it would be foolish to intervene as it would only provide his sister with more proof that something was happening behind her back. “Do you think a Lady who would be Queen should really be picking up a blade? Do you not think my son is capable of protecting you?” She pressed further, fangs beginning to show. “Perhaps there is another reason for your sudden interest in swordplay?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun sets over King's Landing, Robert makes an announcement and olive branches are extended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! When worked quieted down I got rather distracted by the release of Fire Emblem Three Houses. :(

Sansa hadn’t intended to insult Joffrey or his capabilities.

Not in the slightest.

She fell silent as she tried to gather her thoughts. So Cersei took the chance to press the knife closer to the girl’s throat. “I have to wonder if this sudden interest may be distracting you from more important matters, such as preparing for your impending wedding.” Cersei mused aloud, for now not going to bring up her personal theories. “Your sister though a Lady, is rather unrefined. I would hate to have those poor habits rub off on you.” She hummed thoughtfully as she studied Sansa, who now seemed a bit pale. “I can’t imagine you’d ever need to truly master a blade unless you would turn it upon your husband.”

“I beg your pardon?” Sansa finally choked out a few words.

A pit of dread fell over Sansa as she wondered what Cersei was implying. 

Cersei’s stern face fell for a moment as she let Sansa dangle before she retreated. “Just said in jest, my dear. I know you would never betray your future King.” Cersei said sweetly, the tension in the air slowly fading. “Still, I do suggest you lose quick interest in learning how to use a sword. A Lady has better means of defending or attacking her prey.” Cersei said, dropping the matter, for the time being. “You must begin to think as a Queen, not as wolf.”

Jaime had to know Cersei was toying with Sansa, enjoying the control she had over the young Stark’s emotions. It was cruel but Jaime was not surprised. Nor could he intervene as he’d like. If he did, it would only add to Cersei’s growing suspicions. “I best leave you two to continue to converse as I’ve rested quite enough.” He stood up, leaving to return to tend to his duties. In leaving, he hoped Cersei would believe their topic of conversation was of little to no interest to him. But of course it was, but he had to allow Sansa to defend herself. If she truly wished to protect herself, she needed to learn to do so with or without a blade in hand. 

Sansa watched Jaime leave before she looked back to Cersei. “Such chatter must bore my brother, do not take it personally.” Cersei said even though her assurance lacked warmth as she watched Sansa. “Given he has never had to woo a woman or entertain them, it isn’t surprising.” Cersei shrugged. Though the bond she and Jaime had required little romance or hand holding. Instead, the two shared a more primal bond, strengthened by the passage of time, unlike most other marriages. “You’re free to go as well, just remember what I have said.” Cersei smiled, though her eyes held a distinct disconnect between them. 

Now free to excuse herself, Sansa rose from her seat and hurried off to seek refuge in her private quarters. Sansa shut the door behind her and finally relaxed her shoulders. While Cersei hadn’t said much, Sansa was sure she knew about her and Jaime. But Sansa was confused as to why Cersei wouldn’t come right out and say so. What was the purpose of being so indirect? Feeling sick, she spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, resting. 

 

By the time dinner arrived, there was a different tone circulating around the dining hall.

Joffrey and Arya wouldn’t meet the other’s gaze and Sansa seemed more interested in her plate, than in trying to make conversation with the Prince. Robert filled the silence by sharing stories of him and Ned on the battlefield. As the mean died down, Robert requested everyone’s attention. All eyes now on him, he raised a glass, “After some deliberation, I’ve decided to allow my son to bring whoever he’d like on our trip. We leave tomorrow at dawn.” He laughed, raising a glass to those at the table. Sansa looked up and looked from Joffrey to her sister. 

A hunting trip would have made Arya quite pleased and yet after there had been considerable distance between herself and Joffrey, she felt far less pleased than expected. “It’ll be a great outing.” Robert added with another hearty laugh before he knocked back his drink and finished its contents, red wine trickling down his plump chin before falling to his stomach. Joffrey caught Arya’s eye and narrowed them ever so slightly.

“Thank you father.” Joffrey said as he got up from the table and excused himself for the night. 

Before Arya could stop herself, she got up and went after him, earning a few questionable stares from everyone, most notably her own sister and father. “Joffrey.” Arya called out to him once she was sure the others would not hear her. “Joffrey wait.” She ran to catch up to him but before she could grab onto his arm, he turned around, Arya almost crashing into him. Thankfully she dug her feet into the stone to stop herself. “We need to talk.”

“Do we?” Joffrey looked to him. “You dare order me around? You think you can speak so freely to me because we’ve spent a few nights together?”

“I’m sorry.” Arya found herself apologizing. “I just need to know where you and I stand.” That wasn’t all she was curious about but she should start there, she supposed. “With our deal...is it still on the table?”

Joffrey looked off and folded his arms across his chest. His face scrunched up slightly as he considered that would be where her mind was. The deal. He inhaled, his green eyes not yet wanting to search for her own grey foggy ones. “I haven’t yet decided.” Joffrey admitted. He thought back to the smile she had around that blacksmith and if it was like the smile she had when he had touched her. What did it matter to him? It didn’t. And yet he wasn’t so sure at the moment. Arya had done well to throw his mind into chaos. “Have you been back to see that boy?”

To ask such a thing, he surprised himself. Joffrey found that nagging at him and he wanted to know. Would it impact his choice? 

“No.” Arya said quietly. 

It was clear to her now that she had offended Joffrey somehow. And even though she didn’t understand why or how, she wanted to make amends. Not just for her sister, but because she hadn’t been filled with as much hate for Joffrey. “He really is just someone I know.” Arya began to explain, unsure if it would do any good. “I didn’t know me leaving would impact you.” She said. “I go into the city pretty often, if I knew you wanted to train, I wouldn’t have gone.” Arya didn’t mean to have him worry, if either were to go as far as to say that. For now, she wanted to mend things between them as best she could.

Joffrey slowly looked to her, wanting to see if she was sincere in her statements or if she was just trying to tell him what he wanted to hear. Throughout his life, he had been coddled by everyone around him. It was a tiring act he could now see through. It seemed as though Arya was honest, that she didn’t mean to upset him. “Perhaps I should have expressed my intentions.” It would be unfair to uphold her to plans she was unaware of being part of. Joffrey unfolded his arms, some tension leaving the air. “Is this friend of yours someone you trust?” He asked, taking a step closer.

“Yes.” Arya nodded.

Joffrey let out a small hum of thought.

“I suspect you’re pleased about attending the hunting trip?” Joffrey asked her, changing the subject. “It should be rather interesting to see how well I fare in the wild.” Would he impress his father? He wasn’t sure. But he was looking forward to showing off and seeing what he could do. It was very different than training with someone in the controlled space of training grounds. He was a little nervous but he was sure his father would be too drunk to fare any better.

Though he tried to deny it, Arya could tell he was still somewhat self-conscious about his hunting skills. “You’ll do fine.” She told him. “My sister and I will be a little bored just sitting around but you better get us something good. I don’t want to live off of berries and dirt.” Arya smirked.

Joffrey let out an amused scoff, “You wouldn’t come hunting with us?”

“Would I be allowed?” Arya asked him, figuring his father would draw the line there.

“You forget who I am, Stark?” Joffrey took a step closer, revisiting the same words from before, though this time his words weren’t as sharp, more dull and gentle. “I can make anything happen.” If she wanted to hunt alongside him and the King, Joffrey would ensure she could do just that. Arya grinned and took another step closer herself. Before either of them could do anything else, the sound of heavy armor hitting stone alerted them to nearing guards. Joffrey stepped away and turned to resume his walk. “Come on then, we have some training to do.” He said as the sun began to set.

As Arya and Joffrey took up arms elsewhere in the Keep, Sansa was making her way back toward her room but found herself stopped by someone she hadn’t had many interactions with. Lord Baelish, Master of Coin. “Good evening Lady Stark. I apologize for coming by at this late hour but I had heard about the change in King Robert’s hunting trip and I thought I should pay you a visit and ensure you’re comfortable with the arrangement.” He spoke as he stood in front of her door.

“Lord Baelish, I appreciate your concern but I am sure it will be rather uneventful.” She began to say. “It isn’t as though I could decline the invitation.” She smiled weakly. But Jaime would be with her so she had nothing to worry about. Joffrey wouldn’t dare hurt her around the likes of the company present. “I haven’t spoken with you since we first arrived, I trust the work of someone such as yourself is always busy.” Sansa commented, mostly to be polite. 

He reached out and placed his hand against her shoulder, “Indeed, it feels as though my work is never done.” Petyr lamented, his raspy voice filling her ears. “However if you ever need me for anything, I would drop everything for the daughter of Catelyn Stark.” Petyr smiled, squeezing his shoulder. “You are like family to me.” He said. Sansa nodded and looked down at her feet, not sure what else to say. “May I speak freely, Lady Sansa?”

This caught her attention as she looked up to him. “Y-yes?”

“I have heard some unsavory rumors about you and I would love to know your opinion of them, be them false, surely, I would do my best to stamp out such lies about our future Queen.” Petyr said carefully. “May I come in for a few minutes of your time?” He asked her. Sansa glanced toward her door and then to the older man, having no reason to question his motivations. Turning, she opened the door and stepped in before she moved to allow Lord Baelish admittance. “Thank you, Lady Sansa.”

The door closed and Petyr offered the redhead a smile. 

“You look so much like your mother.” He said sweetly, wanting to reach out and see how soft her skin was, it blessed by the moon. “There is a strength inside of you that remains untapped. I would love to explore that with you.” Petyr said softly. Taking a step back, she moved over to her bed and motioned for Petyr to sit beside her. Without needing a direct invitation, Petyr strode over and sat beside her, her warm scent filling his lungs. Oh how he envied Joffrey. 

“You said you heard rumors?” Sansa spoke up, worried as to what they were.

“Ah yes,” He reached for her hand, holding it between both of his own. “I have heard you may be getting close to someone other than Joffrey. Now I am sure these are mere rumors without a pinch of truth to them. However, how you are perceived is vital to ruling over the Seven Kingdoms.” He said, picking his words carefully. “I am sure Joffrey can be difficult to get close to as he keeps so many at arms length so I would understand if you had to find comfort elsewhere. But in order to help you, I need to know if you are spending time with anyone else.” He said gently. “Is there anything you can tell me about who you spend your time with?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunting trip is upon us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay! But I'm so thankful for everyone commenting and giving me kudos though. It really does give me the encouragement to keep pushing forward with the story when my mind isn't always on my side. I hope everyone is enjoying a wonderful holiday season. :)

Sansa wasn’t sure what Petyr was implying but given the interactions she had with Cersei, she was beginning to learn to always be on her guard, no matter how disarming their words were. And if there truly were rumors circulating about her, she had to be aware of them. She believed she and Jaime had been careful but given how many worked within the walls of the Red Keep, it wouldn’t be a real surprise if someone had seen something. “I keep to myself usually.” Sansa replied, for a moment compelled to share that she was getting closer to Jaime but at the last minute, decided against admitting it to the older man. Perhaps it was better to wait than regret sharing something that could come back to harm her or Jaime.“I can’t imagine who else I would get the chance to speak with except for the Queen. I wish to know her as she is the mother of the man I’m to marry.”

It appeared Petyr had given Sansa too little credit. He had hoped she would readily admit to spending time with Jaime Lannister but it seemed even someone as naive as her, was learning the importance of being careful about the words one spoke aloud within these walls. Still, he would not take it personally, the fact she didn’t yet trust someone like himself. There was more of Catelyn’s blood inside of Sansa than she knew. “Of course.” He nodded. “I also thought such whispers to be utter nonsense.” He assured her, patting her hand with his own. “Though I do question how you’ve kept to yourself all this time, considering how inviting you are, both in spirit and in appearance. Anyone would kill to share a few moments of your time.”

Still unsure as to best treat her guest, Sansa could only force a smile.

“I am certain you have done your best to appeal to Prince Joffrey. Being in a position such as yours, I am hoping you develop a thick skin. By now you’ve likely seen he is prone to moodiness and outbursts.” Petyr considered, perhaps this approach would prove more effective. “Is he like you’d always imagine your prince to be?”

Sansa felt the same anxiety begin to collect inside of her stomach, the same she felt around Cersei. But why would she? Lord Baelish clearly had better intentions than Cersei. The man was a close friend to her parents, as far as she knew. “He is different than I imagined.” She had to admit. “But I know we will grow to love one another and rule together for the betterment of everyone.” A diplomatic answer would hopefully pacify his prying mind. “He is very capable and strong and I do not doubt his passion.” If anything, such passion could turn frightful but Sansa would not disclose such to Lord Baelish.

“I can only hope for such a bright future for you both.” Petyr agreed. “Though I would like to offer you a warning if I may.” He removed his hands from her own and reached up to gently caress the side of her face. “It is no well-kept secret that King Robert is unfaithful to our beloved Queen. I have heard similar notions regarding your Prince. I wish not for your heart to suffer from neglect.” He said softly. “Just be aware his kind have a tendency to stray, and that you must do whatever you deem necessary to keep yourself happy and secure.” He would plant those seeds and reap them soon enough. “You’re a rare flower and I wish not to see you wither away.”

“Now, I believe I have stolen enough of your time this evening, you require ample rest given tomorrow’s excitement. I wish you a successful trip. When you return, let us catch up over some tea.” Petyr smiled as he got to his feet and saw himself out.

When the door closed behind him, Sansa thought about the information given to her.

Could Joffrey really be involved with someone else?

It may explain how infrequent their paths were intersecting. On top of that, her nights were no longer filled with verbal and physical torment. While that was a relief to Sansa, it did paint a possible picture of Joffrey being with another woman. Was that the kind of life that awaited Sansa, to be unloved and brushed aside? It didn’t make sense for Lord Baelish to lie to her so she decided to accept the information and give great consideration to the warning. After all, what could she do even if Joffrey way with another? Surely the arrangement would not be called off. Suddenly, she felt like she was set adrift and unable to take control of her ship, at the mercy of the winds and currents. 

A sense of dread and helplessness pushed at her chest as she thought about the trip and how it would no longer be a reprieve from Joffrey, but more forced interactions together. It would be best if she kept her head down and stayed out of the way. Confronting the Prince would not do her much good, even Sansa had enough wisdom to know that much. Would she be able to rely upon Jaime? Surely she had shouldered him with more than enough of a burden in training her in the art of swordsmanship? Somehow it felt like months since she had spoken with the golden haired Lannister and she felt herself all the more lost and lonely.

She laid down in bed and thought about what tomorrow would hold. 

A few hours passed and there was a knock at her door. “Sansa, it’s time to get up and eat.” It was her father. His voice was gruff but also held some fatherly softness. She got up and dressed herself quickly as to not keep him waiting. The two then went to Arya’s room and retrieved her as well. The three Starks went to eat as to allow the servants to pack up some of their clothes and supplies so they could depart as soon as possible. Outside, the sun had yet to fully rise, leaving the view a muddy mix of blue and golds. The breakfast was fairly quiet as the group were still shaking the sleepiness from their eyes. 

After the early breakfast concluded, the men left to finish preparations while the women lingered in the dining hall. “Do take care of yourselves.” Cersei said as she walked over to Sansa and Arya who were standing by the window, looking down at the sea of red rooftops. “This hunting trip has always yielded a bountiful feast.” She commented. Myrecella and Tommen were of course still in bed, enjoying sweet dreams of innocent things. “Perhaps my expectations should be higher now that you two shall be attending the hunt?” She eyed them. “Or perhaps lower, given women haven’t earned such a spot beside a man in battle?” It was very possible having Sansa and Arya around could distract or slow the others down. It mattered not to the Queen, despite her claims. “I look forward to hearing all about it upon your return.”

Joffrey returned, cutting their conversation short. “Mother, it’s time.” He said.

“Of course, darling.” She walked across the room and pulled her eldest son into a hug. “I love you very much.” She whispered into his ear, her hands smoothing his hay colored hair before she stepped back, hands now falling to rest upon his shoulders. There was no mistaking how proud Cersei was of her son. He was truly the light of her life. The young man gave her a nod and a small smile, before his attention turned to Sansa and Arya.

“It’s time to go.” His words were simple, without any frills or acknowledgement of his mother’s words.

The two Starks hurried after Joffrey as he led them down towards the courtyard where the horses and carriages were waiting, having been packed with all the necessities. Cersei could hear the exchange of mutterings before Jaime appeared, having said something to Joffrey prior to coming to bid farewell to his sister. “My Queen.” Jaime smiled as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. “I do wish I could convince the King to allow you to come.”

“I will stay behind and tend to things here. Do not worry about me, dear brother.” Cersei said, though a glint of bitterness could be detected behind her eyes as she did not enjoy being very far from her lover, even for a short period of time. “I must tend to our children. Be sure to protect Joffrey and my husband, I do no trust Lord Stark.” She said quietly, allowing her worries for a moment, to be voiced. Cersei felt a sense of dread and she would rely upon her brother’s information once they returned from the trip. 

“I will protect them with my life.” Jaime assured her as he dropped her hand, his gaze tearing away from Cersei’s. “Please, do not waste the daylight worrying. We will be back in due time.” And with that, Jaime stepped back and rested his hand upon the hilt of his sword. He shared a look with her and then turned, leaving his lover to ponder further about what might transpire when certain creatures fled the castle.

Down in the courtyard, the carriages and horses had been prepared and everyone was readying themselves for departure. Arya and Sansa were inside a carriage while Jaime, Robert, Ned, and Joffrey were to ride on horseback. Jaime stayed in the back and watched the group meander ahead. The group navigated the streets of King’s Landing until they entered the woods. Even though Arya and Sansa were inside, the boisterous laughter of Robert could still be heard and this continued for about an hour. Arya and Sansa said very little to one another, as both preoccupied themselves with watching the woods outside, hues of green and brown flashing by their eyes. 

The pace itself was fair and soon the caravan stopped to have a late lunch. Joffrey was instructed to help the women out while the other servants went to setting up a quick fire so lunch could be prepared. Jaime busied himself with creating a parameter with the other soldiers under his watch. Sansa took Joffrey’s hand and stepped down. Her eyes searched for his own but oddly enough his attention seemed focused on Arya behind her. Sansa walked forward and over to where her father and the King were, both tying up their horses to nearby trees. “How much longer?” Sansa asked.

“Probably a few more hours.” Robert told her as he looked to Ned. “Go help with lunch.” He said. Sansa glanced to her father, not taking kindly to being spoken to like she was a servant but her father simply offered her a sigh. Sansa turned and walked back to where the servants were, who clearly had experience with setting up campsites. All Sansa felt she could do was stand by and watch, her toes digging into the soft dirt anxiously.

Once Sansa was helped down, Joffrey offered the same hand to Arya. The younger girl took the hand and rose a brow as Joffrey helped her step from within the raised carriage. “What do you think?” He asked her, wanting to see if she found the woods more agreeable than the castle. “A lot more lively than what’s up North.” It was more of a daring statement than a question, something he knew would bother Arya. But he couldn’t help himself. Arya’s grip on his hand tightened as she stayed in front of him, now both standing beside the carriage and for the time being, out of sight. 

“Hardly.” Arya grinned. “I prefer the North. It’s more of a challenge.”

“A challenge?” Joffrey asked her.

“Less animals to hunt, harsher seasons, the woods aren’t as dense.” Arya gave off a few examples. “But I’m sure you prefer these woods because they’re so easy.” She teased him as she let go of his hand and went off to find her sister. Joffrey turned and watched her leave, a smirk forming at his lips as he followed after her. 

“I don’t mind a challenge.” Joffrey spoke up as he stood by the two Starks.

“What challenge?” Sansa asked, unaware Joffrey and Arya had exchanged words already.

“It’s nothing.” Joffrey just told her, waving a hand as he folded his arms over his chest. Arya looked to Joffrey and shook her head. Though he felt it was easy to guad her, she felt the same about him. Meanwhile, Sansa could sense there was something she was missing but she wasn’t sure what exactly. Lord Baelish’s words circulated in her mind as she thought about Joffrey straying and not honoring the agreement to wed her and be faithful. But the idea of someone catching Joffrey’s eye being Arya was laughable and one Sansa did not seriously consider. “We’re wasting daylight, hurry up.” He snapped to the servants as he walked ahead to where his father was.

“I wonder how much longer we’ll travel.” Sansa wondered aloud.

“I’m just glad to be out of that castle.” Arya commented, not too concerned about the logistics of the trip itself. “Aren’t you?”

Sansa bit the inside of her mouth, “I am. I feel I can actually relax.” It didn’t feel as though eyes and ears were surrounding her. And yet she still had anxiety which she could not accurately place. Was it Joffrey or something else? 

Arya smiled to her sister and gave her a nod of understanding, glad to hear Sansa was feeling better. “Was there a reason you--”

But before Arya could finish her question, lunch was announced. Everyone settled around the campfire and enjoyed a quick meal of roasted vegetables and bread. It wasn’t much but Robert promised that they would be spoiled with game over the next several meals and that they merely needed to keep their strength for the efforts ahead of them. Sansa sat beside Jaime and kept quiet as Robert once again dominated conversation. It was evident that the more wine he consumed, the more eager he was to recount old hunting trips, despite it being obvious that no one was interested in hearing them.

Following lunch, they packed up and continued down the dirt trail, twisting around the woods as the sun began to slip downwards. After several more hours, it was declared that they had found a suitable spot to set up for the next few days. The servants made us of a large clearing and went to set up a fire as well as the tents. Lamps were lit and Ned and Jaime went off to look around as daylight had faded from the skyline. Robert sat back and watched the servants muck about. “Son, sit beside me.” He patted the space beside him on the fallen log. Thankfully it had no rotted to the point of decay, which would then be unable to hold up the King’s hefty weight. 

Joffrey sat down and listened as his father began to tell him about how he would someday lead hunting trips with his own offspring. He pointed toward Sansa who was helping set up a tent with Arya. “She’ll make a fine Queen but don’t forget she serves you first and foremost. Don’t let her forget that either.” Robert said, face red as he slung an arm around his son’s shoulders. “Her job is to give you a son and carry on the strong seed. Your job is to continue our legacy.” 

Joffrey nodded and glanced down, unable to find any words to assure his father that he would do as was expected of him. 

Jaime and Eddard returned and Robert got to his feet. “The area is secure.” Jaime said and glanced over his shoulder to see the camp nearly complete. “We best go to sleep soon if we’re to be up before dawn.”

“Agreed.” Ned nodded, looking to his old friend. 

Dinner was another simple meal and soon it was time to turn in. Ned and Robert were to share a tent. Jaime and Joffrey were to share one. And that left Sansa and Arya together. The handful of servants and soldiers were to sleep outside and take turns keeping watch, just to be safe. After an hour of tossing and turning, Sansa crawled out of the tent and carefully made her way down a small dirt trail. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the sliver of moonlight overhead offered her some guidance. Stopping to lean against a tree, she folded her arms over her chest, unable to fully relax with the words of Lord Baelish haunting her.

“Lady Sansa.” Someone spoke.

She looked around but saw no one. A hand reached out to touch her shoulder, causing her to lose her footing and nearly topple over. Jaime’s same hand reached out to press against her lower back, keeping her from falling over. “You must be careful around these woods. More aware of your surroundings.” He said quietly.

“I seem to be getting the same advice no matter where I go.” Sansa sighed, standing up as she turned to him. Her hands nervously brushed her stray fiery hair behind her ears. 

“My apologies.” Jaime said, removing his hand from her. “Are you having trouble sleeping? If something is on your mind, I would be honored to help relieve you of your burden.” Jaime offered. A light warmth radiated from behind her cheeks as she realized how very close she and Jaime were standing, their chests almost touching.

“I had an interesting conversation with Lord Baelish and I cannot seem to get it out of my head.” Sansa told him.

“Really?”

“He thought that Joffrey may be seeing someone else and if that is true, it may explain why he hasn’t had interest in me lately.” Sansa wasn’t sure if that made her happy or filled her with sorrow. Of all people, Jaime would know how conflicted she would feel. “And I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“You really do have a pure heart, Lady Sansa.” Jaime noted, placing his hand back upon her shoulder. He knew she wanted to give herself to someone and in turn, be cherished. But if was clear Joffrey was not treating her well. While Jaime still lacked evidence to approach Eddard or Robert, he did think he could get some information out of Joffrey given the new setting. Cersei wasn’t looming and maybe Joffrey could speak more freely. “I cannot speak on behalf of Joffrey’s intentions but I know he is lucky to call you his own.” He wanted to offer her some solace, even if his own heart ached.

“Thank you.” Sansa smiled, leaning her head against his hand. “I do hope we can continue our lessons even out here.”

“I would like that as well.” He said softly.


End file.
